Joey's Time to Shine: xMathiasNightlord01 Versionx
by MathiasNightlord01
Summary: rewritten version of sojoukou senkuo's "Joey's Time to Shine". This is my view of how Battle City should have went and later the Grand Prix,Waking the Dragons, and Dawn of the Duel Arcs could have eyxMai
1. Pegasus's Gift & Battle City Begins

**Joey's Time to Shine: (MathiasNightlord01 Version)**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and other material related to it.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello All,<p>

So, this is my rewritten version of sojoukou senkuo's "Joey's Time to Shine". Otherwise, some of this fic's starting chapters were copied, pasted, and rewritten in my style with a few new things added in that deviate from the original version. Everything from here on out will be my own work. And sojoukou senkuo has given me permission to write my own version of his story**. **I hope it is as good as his and hope you all like it.

It'll pretty much follow the same plot as the other original until I the end of the Battle City Tournament with a few changes and more chapters detailing more of the duels than the original and then I'll start to move away from there as I go further than sojoukou did as I will also be including The Waking The Dragons and Grand Prix Arcs of the anime. So without further ado.

Summary:

This is my view of how Battle City, Grand Prix, and Waking the Dragons could have happened.

LET'S DUEL! LOL

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01

**(Note: Sorry Bout Reposting this Story, but for some reason it couldn't be found before when I tried to look at the reviews. So I have reposted it just to make sure) **

* * *

><p>Normal Speech: "Let's Duel!"<p>

Thoughts: _'As we say in the biz, it's time to duel!'_

Important Speech: _"I never back down from a challenge, especially when I'm fighting for a friend. Now, let's duel!"_

* * *

><p>Pegasus's Gift &amp; The Battle City Tournament Begins<p>

The Duelist kingdom tournament in now offically over. Yugi had beaten Pegasus at his own game and released the creator's prisoners souls from their confinement.

Joey Wheeler, Yugi's best friend was packing his things for their return to Domino City. He may have gotten the money for his sisters operation, but he still lost. Everybody always bet on Yugi to win, no one ever bet on Joey. He was always the underdog, the one nobody believed could take care of himself.

He wanted to prove them all wrong especially Yugi and Kaiba. Kaiba always underestimated him and called him a dog and to stay on the ground at his master's feet where he belonged. Oh how Joey hated Kaiba and his elitist attiude. Yugi, on the other hand, had always believed in him, but Joey had always been forced to live in Yugi's shadow.

Joey scowled as he pushed his clothes into his bag. He'd soon show them! He would show them all not to underestimate him! If they ever underestimated him, he'd make them wish they hadn't! He stuffed the last of his things into his duffel bag before slinging it across his shoulder. He turned to leave when someone knocked on the door.

Joey sighed before he lowered his bag back down to the floor went to answer the door. He was surprised when the door opened to reveal Maximillion J. Pegasus, President of Industrial Illusions and the creator of the game of Duel Monsters carrying a suitcase as he smiled at Joey's expression. Joey got over his shock and narrowed his eyes at the sliver-haired gaming tycoon.

"What do you want Pegasus?"

Pegasus chuckled, before lifting a hand in a calming gesture.

"I know that you are still bitter with me after the tournament, but at least listen to what I have to say before you leave."

Joey eyed Duel Monsters creator with suspicion before moving out of the doorway. Pegasus entered the room as Joey closed the door behind him. The young man turned back toward Pegasus who seated himself in one of the rooms comfortable chairs.

"Alright say what you've come to say. My friends are waiting for me downstairs."

Pegasus nodded before placing the suitcase next to the chair.

"Very well, I'll make this as brief. During your match with Keith and Yugi, I was reading your mind with my Millennium Eye, I saw your reason for dueling in the tourment and why you foughting so hard to win."

Joey's eyes narrowed at the man's admission of invading his privacy. Then he noticed something that blunted his anger before it got the better of him. Pegasus was wearing an expression Joey had never seen before now. The buisness man's face had a look of sadness and reflection that told Joey that their was more to the man than what he had seen during the tournament. The man looked like he had lost something, then he remembered what Tristian, Tea, and Bakura had told him about their time searching the castle and it hit him. Joey remembered seeing the look in his father's eyes when his mother left with his sister Serenity for another man.

It was a look he would never forget. After his mother left, Joey's father had fallen into a deep depression for about a year before Joey later found him dead from Alcohol poisoning. It was after that that Joey had starting living in an apartment by himself, with his dad's cousin sending him some money to take care of most of his living expenses and taking odd jobs where he could find them.

"Who was she...the woman in the painting?"

Pegasus looked up at him in suprise at the question before he smiled sadly.

"My wife Cecelia, she had a disease and died shortly after we were married. She was the most beautiful, caring woman I ever knew and I loved her with all my heart. She was the reason I created Duel Monster's you know...After she died I searched the world looking for anything that could possibly revive the dead. My quest eventually led me to Egypt, their beliefs of an afterlife intrigued me. When I was there, I met a man named Shadi. He warned me that I wouldn't find the solutions to my problems there and told me to leave..."

Joey quietly listened engrossed in Pegasus's story of his history.

"...But I ignored his warning and followed him to an underground temple. After Shadi realized I followed him, he put me to the Millennium Eye's test. He said If I was worthy of the Eye, I would be granted my dearest wish...To be able see Cecelia again. My left eye was replaced with the Millennium Eye. After receiving the eye, I saw a vision of Cecelia, for a brief moment, I was able to hold her and tell her I loved her."

Joey's eyes widened at the information information he was recieving, for he was starting to understand why Pegasus was the way he was during the tournament.

"I soon learned of the ancient Shadow Games that were played in ancient Egypt. I became obsessed with their powers and after having created Industrial Illusions, I started a new game in the United States, _Duel Monsters_, a card game based on the duels of ancient times. I found that after combining the magic of the Millennium Items with the cards had the same effect as using them with the stone slabs originally used. I had hoped that if I could use this tournament to help gather the Millennium Items and use their magic to revive Cecelia."

Joey gave the man a sympathetic look as the creator finished his story.

"I lost my old man a few years ago after my mom left him."

Joey didn't know why he was telling him this. Maybe it was that look that reminded the young man of how his father was before he died. David Wheeler had been a great man and Joey had loved his father dearly, his father's death was one of the reasons he hadn't spoken to his mother in the last few years. Since then, Joey had lived as best he could and live a life his father would have been proud of. Pegasus's gave Joey an understanding look. Both of them knew how it felt to lose someone close to them. After a few moments of silence, Pegasus regained his composure and gave Joey a smile.

You and I are alot alike aren't we Joseph? We're both men who fight because of the love we have for others, you for your sister and I for my late wife. I think now, after all these years, I can finally start to move on like Cecelia would have wanted. When I saw how you wanted to save your sister and give her that operation she needed, I felt we had much in common. So I decided that you deserve a reward for that."

Joey didn't trust Pegasus yet, but after hearing his story he decided to give the man a chance.

"I may not agree with everything you did to Yugi, his Granpa, and everyone else in your plans for the Millennium Items, but I understand why you did it. So what is this _reward_?"

Pegasus chuckled before he picked up the suitcase he had set down eariler. He unclipped the buttons and showed Joey the case's contents.

Joey's eyes widened in shock. Inside the case were all sorts of cards he's never seen or even heard of for that matter. He looked back toward Pegasus who gave Joey a bright smile at his shocked expression.

"This is your reward for trying your best and for your selfless reasons. These are some of my newest cards that won't be on the market for at least another 10 years."

Joey couldn't believe what happening. Pegasus was offering him cards that wouldn't come out for another decade! He smiled at the older man for his generous gift.

"Thanks Pegasus, I know that someday we'll see our loved ones again. Until that day, we should work hard to lives my father and your wife would be proud of."

He offered Pegasus his hand the man looked stunned for a moment before shaking it and closing up the case and handing it over to Joey.

"Your welcome Joseph, I just know that with your determination, you'll make father proud of the son he raised. But keep these cards safe. Don't reveal them until a tournament, I hear that Kaiba might host one in the future. Oh and you might need this, it a one of a kind card I made especially for you."

Pegasus reached into his pocket before handing the card to Joey.

The Red Eyes Darkness Dragon

Level - 7 Stars

Attack: 2400

Defense: 2000

Effect: This card cannot be tribute summoned. This card can only be special summoned by tributing one Red Eyes Black Dragon on your side of the field. This card gains 300 attack and defense points for every dragon monster in the graveyard.

Joey his eyes widened once more in astonishment. The card was incredible.

Joey continued to stare at the card for a moment as he whispered his awe.

"Yugi told me once that the Red Eyes had power that rivaled the Blue Eyes."

Pegasus nodded.

"That is correct. Now you better hurry. Your boat will be departing soon."

Joey nodded and pulled out some spare card packs where put all the cards so they could be placed in his duffle bag. It took a total of 5 minutes before he was finished and ran out to meet his friends.

Pegasus smiled as he looked through the doorway the young man had exited.

_'That boy will become a fine duelist some day. He might even become the next King of Games don't you think Ceceila? If what Ishizu just called about is true then I believe that that boy has the strength of mind and heart to control_ _**those** Monsters. But will they be enough against the power of the Egyptian Gods?'_

* * *

><p><strong>(With Joey)<strong>

Joey had finally reached the castle courtyard where saw Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Mai and Bakura waiting for him. He slowed his pace and continued walking toward them. Tea was the first to notice his presence.

"Hey Joey, what took you so long?"

The others turned to him curious. He finally reached them as they waited for him to anwser.

"Pegasus stopped by for a chat."

Everybody froze.

"What did he want?"

Joey knew he couldn't tell his friends the whole truth truth and Pegasus's story for that was a private matter. So he decided to keep his answer short.

"He just wanted to congratulate me on my good performance in the finals."

Suddenly a familiar voice made itself known.

"Good performance? Pegasus must be going senile."

They all looked around to see Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba. Kaiba gave Joey a glare.

"Wheeler is an amateur duelist at best. He wouldn't last 1 minute against an experienced duelist."

Everybody except Mokuba growled at Kaiba. However, Joey's unexpected and cold response caught them off guard.

"Kaiba, you can shove your opinions up your rich boy ass. Why don't you save them for someone who actually cares."

Everyone's eyes widened since they never heard Joey swear before. The young man then began walking onto the boat that just arrived. Everyone glanced at him before giving one last glare to Kaiba before they joined their friend on the boat. Kaiba scoffed and led Mokuba to where his private jet lifted them off the island.

* * *

><p><strong>(A few Hours Later)<strong>

Joey was sitting in his room looking over the cards that he had received from Yugi's former enemy. To say he was impressed with the man's creations was an understatment. He couldn't wait to try them out in the next tournament. Even after sorting through them for the last few hours, Joey still couldn't believe his eyes. However, It was 10 cards in particular that got his attention, as they looked to be even more powerful than Exodia!

The Wicked Dreadroot

Level - 10 stars

Attack: 4000

Defense: 4000

Effect:This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set except by Tributing 3 monsters. Halve the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field, except this card.

The Wicked Eraser

Level - 10 stars

Attack: ?

Defense: ?

Effect:This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set except by Tributing 3 monsters. The ATK and DEF of this card are each equal to the number of cards your opponent controls × 1000. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, destroy all cards on the field. During your Main Phase, you can destroy this card.

The Wicked Avatar

Level - 10 stars

Attack: ?

Defense: ?

Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set except by Tributing 3 monsters. Your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of their 2nd turn after this card is Normal Summoned. The ATK and DEF of this card are each 100 points higher than the highest face-up monster's ATK on the field (except "The Wicked Avatar").

Raviel, Lord of Phantasms

Level - 10 stars

Attack: 4000

Defense: 4000

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 Fiend-Type monsters, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Each time your opponent Normal Summons a monster(s): Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) for each monster Summoned. These Tokens cannot declare an attack. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster, this card gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the End Phase.

Uria, Lord of Searing Flames

Level - 10 stars

Attack: 0

Defense: 0

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 face-up Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 1000 ATK for each Continuous Trap Card in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can target 1 Set Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target. Spell and Trap Cards cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation.

Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder

Level - 10 stars

Attack: 4000

Defense: 4000

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by sending 3 face-up Continuous Spell Cards you control to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys your opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. While this card is in face-up Defense Position, your opponent cannot target other monsters for attacks.

Armityle the Chaos Phantom

Level - 12 stars

Attack: 0

Defense: 0

Fusion/Effect: Uria, Lord of Searing Flames + Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder + Raviel, Lord of Phantasms. Must first be Special Summoned (from your Fuison Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card gains 10,000 ATK during your turn only.

Yubel

Level - 10 stars

Attack: 0

Defense: 0

Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. Before damage calculation, when this face-up Attack Position card is attacked by your opponent's monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK. During your End Phase: Tribute 1 other monster or destroy this card. When this card is destroyed, except by its own effect: Its owner can Special Summon 1 "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" from their hand, Deck or Graveyard.

Yubel - Terror Incarnate

Level - 11 stars

Attack: 0

Defense: 0

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Yubel", and cannot be Special Summoned other ways. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. Before damage calculation, when this face-up Attack Position card is attacked by an opponent's monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters on the field. When this face-up card leaves the field: You can Special Summon 1 "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare

Level - 12 stars

Attack: 0

Defense: 0

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Yubel - Terror Incarnate", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. At the end of the Damage Step, if this face-up Attack Position card battles with an opponent's monster: Inflict damage equal to that monster's ATK to your opponent, also destroy that monster.

These cards had to be some of the most powerful and rare cards in the Duel Monsters. He noticed that they seemed to emenate a powerful aura that calmed whenever he touched them. He sat in his room looking at the cards until there was a knock on his door. He quickly put his cards away and went to open the door.

When he opened it he saw Yugi at the door.

"Hey Yugi, come in."

Joey opened the door further to let Yugi into the room where he then sat down in a nearby chair at the table Joey had been working at.

"Hey Joey."

Joey took the seat opposite Yugi and gave the younger boy a questioning look.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, are you okay? I mean, I've seen you lose it in front of Kaiba before, but I've never seen you as angry as you were a few hours ago."

Yugi gave him a look that conveyed that he was worried for his friend.

Joey sighed. In truth, he was a little emotional after his heart to heart with Pegasus and Joey wasn't about to take shit from Kaiba after remembering what he had promised himself about his father.

"I'm fine Yuge. I'm just sick of people always underestimating me. When everybody saw that I got to the finals in the tournament, most people said it was luck. You were the only one that ever truly believed in me."

Yugi was shocked, that was what was bothering him so much. No wonder he wasn't acting normal. He was snapped back to reality when Joey spoke again.

"If you don't mind Yuge, I'd like to be alone for tonight."

Yugi nodded and left the room. Once he was out in the hallway he felt something stirring inside himself before he realized it was the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Inside Yugi's Puzzle, Yami was quietly thinking to himself.

_'Something's different about Joey. His dueling spirit is suddenly much stronger. I think he might have become a stronger duelist.' _

When they finally got back to Domino city, Mai and Bakura parted ways with the group. From what Joey could tell, Yugi hadn't told anyone about what they talked about last night because Tristan and Tea kept asking him if he was okay.

"For the hundreth time I'm fine."

Joey a tick mark appeared above his eye. Yugi saw that he was getting mad so he intervened before things started to get ugly.

"Guys come on. If he says he's fine then he's fine."

At Yugi's comment, the others decided to drop it. Joey gave Yugi a grateful look.

_'Thanks Yuge'_

After arriving at his apartment, Joey went to his room to think. He was happy that his sister was going to get her surgery, but felt a headache coming from all the decks he had to make because of the new cards that Pegasus gave him, especially those 10 special cards. Everytime he touched them he felt like they were calling out to him, like they somehow had a will of their own.

He sighed and started to sort out the magic and trap cards. It was about 4:00 am when he finally finished. He had made a bunch of awesome new decks, but put his best cards in a separate deck. He had 57 cards in his main deck and needed 3 more. He looked again and saw the Red Eyes Black Chick. This could help him summon his red eyes easier. He looked again until he found one more Red-Eyes Black Dragon to complete the Red-Eyes set in his main deck and slipped it in before looked for last more card.

He looked and looked until he came across one card that made his eyes widen. Pegasus hadn't told him about this! Joey grinned.

_' Max you sly bastard...thanks!'_

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon

Level - 10 stars

Attack: 2800

Defense: 2400

Effect: You can Special Summon this card by removing from play 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" from your hand or Graveyard.

He immediately slipped it in his deck and then went to sleep not to wake up for another 10 hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Timeskip: 3 Months Later<strong>

3 months after Kaiba had gotten back to running Kaiba corp. He had tested out his new virtual dueling pod and was really mad when a group called the Big 5 tried to destroy him in his own game. Let's just say that an ultimate dragon combined with a megamorph took care of them. He had then received an invite to the museum from some person named Ishizu Ishtar. He didn't want to go, but when a call from her mentioned the posibility of recieving a card more powerful than Exodia, was suddenly _very_ interested. He heard a bunch of mystical mumbo jumbo, but it's like it almost made sense to him. When he saw the pharaoh he thought it was Yugi before he noticed the enemy magician looked exactly like him.

Ishizu convinced Kaiba into throwing a tournament and sweetened the deal with a gift for the tournament. The Egyptian God card, Obelisk the Tormentor. However, she informed him that she wanted it back after the tournament, but Kaiba had no intention of giving it then went back to test out his virtual duel disk system. When he tested it out and summoned Obelisk he was happy. He then decided to make an announcement about the tournament.

* * *

><p><strong>(Joey's Apartment)<strong>

Joey had just woke up and went outside to get his mail when he noticed a package on his doorstep. When he opened the package and it told him to be at Domino Square by 6:00 pm. Joey shrugged before he got dressed and headed out for Domino Square. He walked a few blocks before he got there at 5:50 with 10 minutes to spare. He noticed he wasn't the only one their and saw that the square was filled with duelists. He spotted Yugi and Mai, who didn't seem to know he was there.

He sat at a bench near the fountian, the crowd shielding him from sight. Suddenly, Kaiba appeared on every television screen in the city, greeting the duelist who had recieved the invite. He then appeared in person above Domino Square in a Kaiba Corp helicopter. Joey narrowed his eyes, it seemed Pegasus was right about Kaiba hosting a tournament.

"No surprise there, Kaiba always did have an over inflated ego." .

He listened to Kaiba's annocement about the Battle City Tournament he was hosting. Kaiba finished up his speech by reminding the all duelists to pick up their duel disks because one week from that night, the battle city tournament will begin. Joey wasted no time and went to pick up his duel disk. When he first got there the store must have just opened because there was no one there. He asked for a duel disk, but the clerk said he had to check his stats as a duelist. He said that his stat was a one.

Joey growled and badmouthed Kaiba under his breath. The clerk then looked again and saw the rare Red-Eyes there. He quickly told Joey that it was a mistake and that he was a four star duelist. Joey smirked before he took his duel disk and left the shop. He was going to spend the night with his sister because tomorrow she was going to get her operation. On his way there, he had read up on the new Battle City rules and quickly commited them to memory.

He was almost to the hospital when some robbed freaks stepped in his way.

"Hey get out of the way. I'm in a hurry."

The leader of the robbed men laughed.

"You won't get past here until you defeat me in a duel. We'll play by Battle City Rules, that way win I win I'll take your Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

Joey growled. He really didn't have time for this! He slipped on his duel disk

**(AN: Insert Duel Music:** Yu-Gi-Oh! The Unreleased Soundtrack: Battle City Passion)

"Fine, Let's duel!"

Joey then slipped his duel disk on and it activated.

Joey: 4000 LP.

Seeker: 4000 LP.

"I'll start."

Seeker drew a card from his deck.

"I set one monster face-down in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"Fine my turn."

Joey drew his card. He smirked.

"This is offically going to be the shortest duel in Duel Monsters history."

Seeker got annoyed at that comment, thinking Joey was an overconfident amateur.

"And what makes you say that?"

"I'll show you. First, I play the magic card Double Summon. This card allows me to normal summon twice this turn. I now summon Marauding Captain and Panther Warrior in attack mode. Also, due to Marauding Captain's special ability allows me to summon another level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf in attack mode!"

Marauding Captain (1200/400)

Pather Warrior (2000/1600)

Gene-Warped Warwolf (2000/100)

Seeker's eyes widened.

"Three monsters in one turn!"

"That's right! Now I play the equip magic card United We Stand and use it power up my Marauding Captain, giving it 800 Attack points for every monster on my side of the field."

Marauding Captain (3600/400)

"Now Marauding Captain attack his monster." Marauding Captain slashed through through Seeker's defense monster

Hannibal Necromancer (1400 / 1800)

"No! my life points are-."

"-Wide Open! I now Sacrifice my Marauding Captain so Panther Warrior can attack you Directly!" Marauding Captain was sent to the graveyard as Panther Warrior slashed his sword into the Rare Hunter's chest. Seeker screamed in pain.

Seeker: 2000

"Now to finish this! Gene-Warped Warwolf attack his life points!

The Rare Hunter screamed again as the four-armed monster threw the powerful pouch that ended the duel.

Joey: 4000

Seeker: 0000

"As per battle city rules I get your best card and locator card." Joey looked through his deck and was surprised to see he had 3 sets of Exodia. He took one set and left him there the others unwilling to challenge him after what he had done to their leader. Joey made it to the hospital five minutes later. He asked where Serenity Wheeler's room was. She told him and he sped off to meet her.

He knocked on the door and when he heard an enter he walked in and saw serenity talking to someone he hadn't seen in years...

His mother.

Even after all these years, he was still furious with her for breaking up their family and causing the downward spiral that led to his father's death. He never forgiven her for what had happened. however, he put it aside for the moment for his sister's sake. When Serenity saw him she jumped out of bed and gave him a hug.

Soon after the two had been chatting about old times and were catching up. Joey refused to look at his mother though.

Their mother eventually left and the two didn't even seem to notice. Serenity noticed the Duel Disk in the corner and turned back to her big brother.

"So Joey I heard that there was a battle city tournament going on in Domino."

"Yeah and I'm going to enter it and win."

"I hope you do Joey. I've never seen you duel and it would be awesome."

"Hey I know. After your operation, I'll teach you all about Duel Monsters and help you make your own deck."

"You mean it."

Joey held his pinky out and she put hers out and they connected and held together.

"Sure it's a promise and you know how I never break a promise."

Serenity smiled before gave him another hug. The two sibilings stayed up a little while talking before they both fell asleep. One dreaming of a future of dueling with her brother and the other dreaming of being victorious in the Battle City Tournament.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

There's chapter 1 if you have any questions please make them in the reviews or send me an PM and I will answer any questions you may have.

Please send LOTS and LOTS of reviews and tell me what you think! Flames will be ignored!

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01


	2. The Preliminary Duels  Part 1

**Joey's Time to Shine: (MathiasNightlord01 Version)**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and other material related to it.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello All,<p>

While writing this chapter I also decided to throw in a few GX themes to spice things up though they will be changed to fit for what I have in mind for the story. You'll probably notice them soon enough if you read between the lines of the next few chapters.

LET'S DUEL!

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01

* * *

><p>Normal Speech: "Let's Duel!"<p>

Thoughts: _'As we say in the biz, it's time to duel!'_

Important Speech: _"I never back down from a challenge, especially when I'm fighting for a friend. Now, let's duel!"_

Supernatural Speech: **"**_**It's your move…"**_

Supernatural Thoughts: **'_It's your move…'_**

* * *

><p>The Battle City Tournament: The Preliminary Duels – Part 1<p>

A week had past since Kaiba's announcement in Domino Square. The surgery had been a success and the doctor said she would be able to undo the bandages in a week. Joey spent the day after the surgery helping her through recovery by teaching the basics to playing Duel Monsters. Though it would be a while before she could really practice dueling since she couldn't actually see the cards. Before he left, he gave her a deck he had made for her for when she finally recovered. After he had left, Joey readied himself for the tournament by memorizing the new rule set and perfecting his dueling strategies at his house.

The day before the tournament offiically started, Joey decided that with the new tournament, came a new look. He went clothes shoping with the remaining he had left over from the Duelist Kingdom prize money. He figured that it would be a good way to show that their was a new Joey Wheeler, and he played to win.

* * *

><p><strong>(Outside Kame Game Shop) Present Day<strong>

Yugi's Grandfather, Solomon Muto, was sweeping outside the game shop. He complaining that Yugi isn't doing his chores this morning—he has to prepare for the tournament. Grandpa says he likes a good duel as much as anyone, but in his day, their jobs came first! But then he suddenly remembered what day it was, his face suddenly became excited.

""Hogwash! Kaiba's Battle City Tournament starts today! With both Yugi and Joey participating in it I wouldn't miss it for the world. Though I wonder, what happened to my favorite student? I haven't seen much of him since they returned from Duelist Kingdom. I do hope he and his sister are well. Oh I guess I'll see him later today."

He shook his head and quickly went inside for a few minutes before reemerging and switching the sign on the door to Closed. He nodded his head, confident that the shop was locked down airtight before rushing off to Domino Square to find Yugi and Joey.

He never would expect what he was about to witness that day.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Yugi and Yami) <strong>

Up in their room, Yami placed the deck Yugi had finished building for the tournament.

"You've assembled a powerful deck.

Yugi, in spirit form, looked over to Yami. He had been worried ever since Joey had called and told him about his encounter with the Rare Hunters. Even though Joey had won his duel, he had refused to tell them how he had won, saying Yugi would have to wait until the tournament to find out. The event still caused Yugi to be on his guard, the robes Joey had described matched the robes Bandit Keith had worn while under the control of their mysterious new enemy.

_'But what if its not good enough to win?'_

Yami gave Yugi a reassuring smile.

"There comes a time, when all you can do is trust in the deck you created."

Then Yami's face became serious.

"Yugi, this tournament is unlike any challenge we've ever faced before. "

Yugi got a determined look.

_'Right.'_

Yami nodded.

"Ishizu told us that the fate of the world rests on us. So you've got to be strong and trust in your cards."

_Yes, we must win!_

_Yugi placed his hand atop Yami's hand holding their deck._

_"_Let's Duel!"/_'Let's Duel!'_

Yami and Yugi merged into one, Yugi had a fierce look on his face he buckled on his dueling belt before leaving the shop.

As they were on their way to the Domino Plaza, Yugi turned to Yami, who was now in spirit form. His mind had been preoccupied as of late with helping Yami out that it was only now that he was starting to notice some other things going on in his life. Like how he hadn't seen Joey much since they had returned from Duelist Kingdom. After their conversation on the ship, Yugi had been feeling that something was going on with his friend, the question was, what was it? Yami noticed something was troubling Yugi through their bond.

_'What troubles you Yugi? Are you still feeling a bit nervous about the tournament?'_

Yugi shook his head.

"No, its not that. I'm a little worried about Joey. Ever since our conversation on the boat home from Duelist Kingdom, he hasn't been around much lately. I mean, the last time I saw him in person outside of school was during that incident with the Big Five."

Yami's frowned. While Yugi hadn't noticed it, The feeling that had been emanating from Joey had been growing stronger each time they saw their friend. It was something that Yami had been wondering about ever since their return from Duelist Kingdom. He didn't tell Yugi because he felt it would only needlessly worry him. He smiled back at Yugi.

_'Don't worry Yugi, I'm sure he's just fine. He's probably just been busy. After all, his sister did just had her operation.'_

Yugi thought about it for a moment before nodding to Yami's explanation for Joey starnge absence.

"Yeah your probably right."

Little did they know, that fate had a suprise in store for them.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Joey)<strong>

After calling to check up on his sister, threating Tristian should he try something with his sister, and telling his sister that it had been _Solomon_ and _Yugi _who taught Joey Duel Monsters, not Tristian. He warned her not to believe everything Tristain told her, as he tended to tell tall tales to impress girls, which got a laugh out her. Joey Then headed out to Domino City Plaza. He had headed out a earlier than Yugi, so he decided to get something to eat as he watched the other Duelists arrive. His new wardrobe also attracted attention from a few nearby duelists and kept their distance. Though no one could really couldn't fault them, his new look did give him a rather intimidating appearence.

His new look consisted of a black muscle shirt that showed off his lean toned physique covered by a black overcoat with white trimmings and sharp edges. The muscle shirt got him a few appreciative looks from nearby women, duelist and spectator alike. Joey also wore dark slacks with two thin red lines starting down from his waist before stopping at his inner thigh. He also wore a dueling belt with a silver belt buckle engraved with the letter 'W' with several deck boxes strapped to each side of his waist. To top it all off his feet were adorned with comfortable, yet stylish black boots that reached his upper ankle and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

**(AN: In case your wondering, this is the same outfit worn by Dark Zane a.k.a Hell Kaiser Ryo in season 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX with a few minor changes listed here.)**

About an hour later, fireworks explode over Domino City. More duelist came marching into Domino Plaza announcing that the duelist were taking over, Joey happily agreed with this statement. He had to hand it to Kaiba, he knew how to throw a tournament and this time it would be Joey's time to shine. He then noticed Yugi wondering into the square where he was greeted shortly by Mai.

Joey checked her out from his position, he had admitted to himself a while ago that Mai was a _very _attractive woman. After their encounters at Duelist Kingdom and the incident with the Big Five, Joey found Mai to be a quite a remarkable person. He grinned as he left paid the bill and got up to meet them.

_'Wait till they see the new and improved Joey Wheeler.' _

As he approached he saw Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood, followed shortly by Mako Tsunami who shut Weevil up temporarily.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Yugi and the others)<strong>

Mako puffed out his chest in pride.

"If anyone shall make any waves, It will be me!"

Weevil turned around shaking in protest.

"You think you'll win this Tournament!"

Mako grinned down at Weevil.

"Of course! There's Nothing that can withstand my mighty denizens of the deep!"

Rex crossed his arms and was about to answer when a familiar voice made itself known.

"Is that so Mako? I'm afriad I'd have to disagree..."

They all turned toward the source of the voice and was shocked by what they saw.

Joey Wheeler and his new wordrobe gave him quite the powerful look.

Mai's eyes crawlled over Joey's body, she gave a small blush when she noticed the tone muscles under his shirt. She quickly got over her shock and gave him an appreciative look.

_'Nice...Very Nice...I'll have to see if wants to go somewhere later. A girl can appeciate a man with style.'_

Yugi, and Yami in spirit form were startled by Joey's new appearence. Yami noticed that the feeling of power he had sensed emanating from Joey was now stronger than ever. It feeling seemed to roll off him in waves. Yugi couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by Joey's fierce appearence but forced it down as he greeted his friend.

"Hey Joey, nice clothes. Its a good look for you."

Joey grinned.

"Thanks Yuge, I thought that with this new tournament and all it was time for a change."

The older teen turned toward the other.

"Rex, Wevill I see you haven't changed from the last time I saw you. Mako, its good to see you."

Rex and Wevill gridded their teeth while Mako gave Joey a grin. Joey turned and strode towards Mai before shocking them all by greeting her with kiss on the hand.

"Hey Mai, its been a while since I saw you last and your looking as fabulous as ever."

Mai blushed at his compliment before flashing him her sexiest smile.

"You sure know how to treat a girl, your not looking so bad yourself hansome."

Joey grinned before letting go of her hand and turning to them all.

"So you three already decided to duel each other huh? well stick around and you'll see why _I'm _going to win this tournament. In fact, I already have two targets in mind."

He pointed a little ways behind them near the clock fountian in the center of the plaza. There stood twin chinese duelists, both men were wearing identical outfits with the only difference being the color scheme.

The Paradox Brothers

The others looked between Joey and the brothers. Yugi was shocked at Joey's choice of opponents.

"Your going to challenge _them? _Are you sure Joey? Last time it took both of us to defeat them."

Joey gave him a look that told Yugi he had said the wrong thing.

"Yeah I'm sure Yugi. I won't be needing your help this time around. I will eliminate both Para _and_ Dox from Battle City in one duel."

The others weren't sure what to make of Joey's new attitude, so they decided to stick around to see what would happen. Then everyone heard Kaiba's voice welcoming them to the tournament—but they couldn't tell where it was coming from. A shadow passed over the city. Everyone looked up—it's an airship, with huge videoscreens attached underneath and Kaiba's face staring down at them from on high after finishing his opening annocements.

Kaiba then went on to explain that only the eight best duelists would enter the finals, which would be held in a hidden location. The clear cards the duelists received were called locator cards—six of them stacked together would reveal the location of the finals. The winner of each duel would get the loser's locator card. Then, with a great flourish of his hand he announced the start of the biggest tournament in Duel Monster's History.

_"Let the tournament begin!"_

Everyone roared in approval before going to search for opponents, with the exception of Yugi, Mai, Rex, Wevill, and Mako who had stayed to watch what they thought was either going to be an exciting duel or a one-sided wipe out. Yugi and Mai were confident Joey could win, while the others weren't so sure.

Joey walked calmly over to Para and Dox who spotted his approach. Everyone noticed this little interaction, including Seeker the Rare Hunter, who was sitting at his computer looking around for targets to duel. His eyes widened when he saw Joey and stayed back to watch how the scene would unfold.

Joey stopped a few feet from the brother and greeted them.

"Hey Para, Hey Dox, been a long time since I saw you two. I challenge you to a 2 on 1 duel!"

He lifted his hand revealing 2 locator cards and four Duel Monster Cards.

"You win, you get my two locator cards and two of my rarest cards each. If I win I get each of your locator cards and the two rarest cards in each of your decks. Sound good?"

Yugi and the rest were stunned by the risk Joey was taking. The brothers grinned before they turned the arms with their Duel Disk and activated them

"You thought that we were gone for good!...

...But now we're back like we knew we would!"

"If any duelist gets in our way...

...We'll be sure to make them pay!"

Joey activated his own duel disk as everyone turned to watch the first duel of the Battle City Tournament.

* * *

><p>(With Téa)<p>

Meanwhile, Téa was running through the streets looking for Yugi and Joey.

_'How could I oversleep on today of all days!'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaiba Corp Command Center)<strong>

The Kaiba Corp satellite detects the actvation of the Duel Disks. Kaiba was standing with Mokuba in a room full of strange clone-like girls sitting at computer stations. He notices whose dueling and frowns.

"What is Wheeler doing wearing one of my Duel Disks? Someone must screwed up in registration. Oh well, I guess I'll just wait for the Paradox Brothers to eliminate him. This shouldn't take long..."

Mokuba looks around at the screens and notices other duels had also started across the city.

"Hey look! The other duels are coming in now too! The system is recording all cards being played. If anyone uses one of the 2 Egyptian God Cards, we'll know exactly where it is!"

They turned their attention back to the screen. Kaiba noted Wheeler's new look.

_'At least that third-rate duelist has good fashion sense.'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Joey vs. Paradox Brothers)<strong>

"_Let's Duel!"_

Joey: 4000 LP

Para: 4000 LP

Dox: 4000 LP

Joey drew first and smiled.

"For my first move I'll set two cards face-down and summon Jinzo #7 in attack mode."

Jinzo #7 (500/400)

"I end my turn."

Para drew his card before immediately playing it.

"You must be joking? I'm suprised that thing even has an attack mode! I summon Jirai Gumo in Attack Mode!

Jirai Gumo (2100/100)

Joey laughed.

"Well if it isn't that overgrown bug I beat last time we played. Nothing my deck can't squash _agian_."

Para scowled. Dox drew his card.

"I summon Kaiser Sea Horse also Attack Mode!"

Kaiser Sea Horse (1700/1650)

"Next I play a magic card, Tribute Doll! To activate it, I must sacrifice 1 monster from our side of the field. Good thing my brother is so generous with his."

Dox grinned toward his brother. Joey's face didn't change, he was almost passive he was so calm. This was confusing to the other watching as it looked like the brothers were about to take the upperhand in this duel. Para nodded toward his brother. Dox smirked.

"Farewell Jirai Gumo!"

Jirai Gumo disappeared as it was sent to the graveyard.

"Now I am allowed to summon a level 7 monster this turn! And I chose to summon Kazejin!"

A whirlwind appeared as Dox's monster appeared on the field.

Kazejin (2400/2200)

In the crowd, Yugi noted the way the brothers were playing to Mai and the other.

"Dox sacrificed his brother's monster to summon a better monster for the team. Now thats tag dueling."

Joey looked on impassively.

"Do you actually think you know anything of this game...

...Your a loser! a joke! In otherwords your lame!"

"And if you think this is starting to get grueling...

...wait til I play and give him a true schooling! I play Dark Designator! This powerful magic card allows me to call out the name of any monster I can think of and if its anywhere in my brothers deck It's added immediately to his hand!"

Yugi gasped, he knew where this was going and so did Joey if his expression was anything to go by. Dox tapped his chin.

"Now let me see here...

He pointed over to Para.

"Sanga of the Thunder!...

...Hehehe What do you know? It's right here ready to tear him asunder!"

Para searched his deck and placed the monster in his hand. Joey signed.

_'You got to be kidding me, this again! Didn't they learn from the last time? Oh well.'_

Joey shook his head as Para and Dox pointed over to him and started a new rhyme.

"The duel's just started...

...And yet it is almost done...

_...For your demise has already begun_!"

Joey gave them an unimpressed look.

_'Not only am I going to show the Paradox Brothers, But Yugi, Kaiba, and everyone else that I belong here! Right Here, Right Now!'_

"You quite done yet? Or do I have to wait for another dumb rhyme to come out of you mouths."

Dox nodded to him. Joey drew a his card and grinned up at Para and Dox. The brothers began to feel uneasy when they saw that smile.

"Looks like your about to find out why it was a bad idea to underestimate me! First, I reveal my face-down card Machine Duplication! With Jinzo #7 on the field this card allows me to summon two more in attack mode!"

Jinzo #7 (500/400)

Jinzo #7 (500/400)

"Next, I play Graceful Charity! this allows me to draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2."

He drew his 3 cards before sending two that were already in his hand to the graveyard.

"Then, I play the magic card Monster Reborn! This card allows me to summon a monster from my graveyard to the field. I now summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!"

A giant metal serpentine dragon appeared on Joey side of the field. The brothers along with everyone else were shocked. They had never heard of this card before!

Cyber Dragon (2100/1600)

"Now I attack Para with one of my Jinzo #7's!"

The first Jinzo #7 headed straight for a defenseless Para, who looked over to his brother.

"If you please brother?..."

Dox nodded.

"...It be my pleasure indeed brother! I active Kazejin's special ability which will reduce Jinzo #7 damage to zero. Kazejin! Defend with Squall Barricade!"

Kazejin blew out a squall of wind and send the Jinzo #7 back to Joey's side of the field. Joey smirked.

"Thanks thats exactly what I wanted you to do! Since Kazejin can only use it's ability once I can now attack without you negating the damage! Cyber Dragon! Attack Para with your Strident Blast!"

Cyber Dragon's attack blasted Para who screamed in pain.

Joey: 4000 LP

Para: 1900 LP

Dox: 4000 LP

His brother turned to him in concern.

"Brother!"

"And he's not the only one getting attacked! Next I reveal my Limiter Removal magic card! This card allows me to double the ATK of all Machine-type monsters for one turn.

Cyber Dragon (4200/1600)

Jinzo #7 (1000/400)

Jinzo #7 (1000/400)

Jinzo #7 (1000/400)

"However, this card also destroys my monsters at the end of my turn. Now I attack Dox with my 2 remaining Jinzo #7's! Due to their special ability I can now bypass your monsters and attack you directly!"

The Jinzo #7's hit Dox hard with punchs to the stomach.

Joey: 4000 LP

Para: 1900 LP

Dox: 2000 LP

Para and Dox both rose to their feet. Joey smirked.

"For my final move! Normal Summon Proto-Cyber Dragon!

Proto-Cyber Dragon (1100/600)

"Then, I fuse Cyber Dragon, my 3 jinzo #7's, and Proto-Cyber Dragon in order to summon a new more powerful monster!"

The Brothers trembled in fear and rightly so, as the 5 monsters on Joey's field fused together in a pillar of light before reforming into a giant more powerful looking version of the Cyber Dragon!

I fusion summon Chimeratech Fortress Dragon!"

Chimeratech Fortress Dragon (5000/5000)

Everyone looked on it awe at the power of the monster. Yugi, particular was speechless.

_'Where did Joey get those cards! I've never even heard of Cyber Dragon or_ _Chimeratech Fortress Dragon_!'

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaiba Corp Command Center)<strong>

Back ast Kaiba Corp Command, Kaiba was thinking along the same lines as he stared at the screen.

"Impossible! That monster is more powerful than my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Mokuba was stunned by what he was seeing. Joey Wheeler was dueling the best tag team duelists in the world, and it didn't even look like he even breaking breaking a sweat!

"When did Joey get so good?"

Hearing his brother Kaiba asked himself the same question.

* * *

><p><strong>(Joey vs. Paradox Brothers)<strong>

Mai grinned at Joey performance.

"Looks like someone's been practicing...I had no idea Joey had gotten this good."

The others nodded in agreement. They all had to admit they were impressed. Joey gave the brothers a savage grin that looked like a wolf about to slaughter two sheep.

"Battle City Rules state that fusion monsters can't attack on the same turn they were summoned. So your safe from my Fortress Dragon, for now. I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

Para drew still a little irked by Joey's eariler attack on him. He would get him back this turn.

"I play Monster Reborn! And bring back the frightful Jirai Gumo!"

Jirai Gumo (2100/100)

"Then, I activate my own magic card, Tribute Doll!"

Joey gave him a deadpan look.

"Again? Really?"

Para grinned.

"Yes again and again! I will use it to sacrifice Jirai Gumo in order to summon yet another level 7 monster! Suijin! And end my turn!"

Suijin (2500/2400)

Dox drew and smirked.

"I play Exchange! Which allows me and my brother to look at each others hands and exchange one card from them."

Para and Dox looked at each others hand and Exchanged one card each before returning to their respective positions next to each other. Dox grinned at the stoic Joey who wasn't worried in the slightest because he got a feeling of what was going to happen next and he wasn't dissappointed.

"Next, I sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse! In case you do not know, when you are summoning a Light-attribute monster Kaiser Sea Horse's sacrifce counts as 2 instead of one which means that I able to summon Sanga of the Thunder!"

Sanga of the Thunder (2600/2200)

Para and Dox began another rhyme much to Joey's irratation.

"Three monsters on our side, what could be better...

...I know what brother! When they come together!"

Dox then pulled a card out of his hand.

"Prepare yourself, I sacrifice my brother's Suijin, my Kazejin and my Sanga of the Thunder so I can summon the ultimate monster! Gate Guardian!

The monster began to form. The brother began to chant.

_"Elements of thunder, water and wind! _

_Suijin, Sanga, Kazejin begin! _

_Meld your powers in eternal light! _

_Show this fool your unstoppable might!"_

Gate Guardian (3750/3400)

Joey was unimpressed, his Fortress Dragon was still more powerful than their Gate Guardian.

"Is that it? I expected something new but I guess you can't teach old dogs new tricks eh?"

This comment cause the brothers to scowl at their opponent.

"You'll pay for your insolence fool...

...we'll see how long you'll keep you cool!"

Joey frowned. What where these two up to? Dox pulled out another card from his hand.

"I play the equipt magic of Megamorph! It doubles Gate Guardians attack points as long as my life points are lower than my opponents.

Gate Guardian (7500/3400)

Yugi gasped.

"7500? Joey's Fortress Dragon won't be able to stand up to that it only has 5000 attack points."

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaiba Corp Command Center)<strong>

Kaiba smirked, this was turning out to be quite the duel. Who knew watching Wheeler duel would be this entertaining? Maybe he had been wrong to rank Joey with one star. The way he was dueling now showed a skill level of 4 possibly 5 stars. As he watch Dox summon Gate Guardian and power it up with Megamorph he noted that Wheeler's expression of confidence didn't change even though he was staring down a monster in the same class as Exodia.

_'What will you do now Wheeler?' _

Mokuba, who was excited that his friend Joey was dueling so well, was on the edge of his seat. He couldn't wait to see what happened next.

'_This duel is awesome. It's feel like when I'm watching Yugi or Seto duel! Come on Joey show those two whose boss!'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Joey vs. Paradox Brothers)<strong>

"Now say goodbye to your dragon! Gate Guardian Attack Chimeratech Fortress Dragon! Tital Surge!"

Gate Guardian sent a wall of electrified water toward Joey's Fortress Dragon.

Joey narrowed his eyes before smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"Sorry boys, but my dragons not going anywhere. I activate the trap card Draining Shield! This card negates Gate Guardian's attack and saves my dragon!"

A shield of green energy surrounded Joey's Fortress Dragon and protected it from Gate Guardian's attack.

"But that's not all, Draining Shield's secondary effect increases my life points equal to Gate Guardian's attack points!"

Para and Dox, along with Yugi and the rest gasped as Joey's lifepoints rose past 10,000!

Joey: 11,500 LP

Para: 1900 LP

Dox: 2000 LP

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaiba Corp Command Center)<strong>

Kaiba was once again amazed by Joey's increase in skill and new cards. Some of these cards he hadn't even heard of, yet they were in their database. If it wasn't then Joey's Duel Disk wouldn't have accepted them. So where did Wheeler manage to get a hold of such powerful and rare cards. But one thing was certain, Wheeler had earned his place in this tournament. Who knows maybe he would duel Joey himself. After what he had just seen, it would be much more challenging than the last time. Kaiba grinned.

_'I'll have to thank whoever screwed up at registration. A promotion maybe?'_

Mokuba cheered for his friend's brilliant move. His brother and Joey may not see eye to eye, but Joey was his friend. He would always cheer for him, unless he was dueling Seto, in which case he would support them both. Though he would only support Seto outloud.

"Yeah! Nice one Joey! Keep it up!"

Kaiba smiled behind his brother back. He may not get along with Wheeler, but at least Mokuba had some friends.

* * *

><p><strong>(Joey vs. Paradox Brothers)<strong>

Para and Dox, as well as everyone else was shellshocked. This duel was just one suprise after another. Having no other choice, along with useful cards to play, Dox ended his turn.

"You may have saved your dragon once...

...But it will not happen again you dunce!"

Joey gave them a savage grin that showed his bared teeth as he drew his card. The sight chilled their blood.

"Oh I don't think I have to worry about that, because I'm about to end this duel! I play Card of Demise! This card allows me to draw until I have 5 cards in my hand, but in 5 turns I lose my entire hand. But you won't be around that long."

Joey drew until he had 5 cards.

"Next, I play Defusion to seperate my Fortress Dragon back in the monsters I used to summon it.

Cyber Dragon (2100/1600)

Proto-Cyber Dragon (1100/600)

Jinzo #7 (500/400)

Jinzo #7 (500/400)

Jinzo #7 (500/400)

Everyone was confused, why did Joey deliberately destroy a 5000 ATK point monster? They got their answer a moment later.

"Then, I play the magic card Power Bond! This card allows me to fuse my Cyber Dragon and Proto-Cyber Dragon to create Cyber Twin Dragon!"

The two dragons fused together into a twin headed dragon.

Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100)

"Now thanks to Power Bond, it's ATK is doubled upon its summoning!"

Cyber Twin Dragon (5600/2100)

"Next, I play the Quick Attack magic card! this card allows my moster to attack on the same turn it was summoned."

Dox scoffed.

"It's powerful yes but not as strong as our Gate Guardian."

Joey gave them a passive yet angry look before it morphed into a dark smile, suddenly clouds covered the sky in darkness and unbeknownst to Joey his eyes glowed a demonic-looking gold for a moment before returning to their original light brown. Para and Dox stepped back a bit in fear.

**(AN: Insert Duel Music:** **Yu-Gi-Oh! The Unreleased Scores- Egyptian God Monsters**)

"Who said I was attacking with Cyber Twin Dragon? Now! Prepare to experience a power like no other! I sacrifce my 3 Jinzo #7's in order to summon a creature more powerful than even Exodia!"

Yugi and the crowd stared at Joey wide eyed. What was he talking about? A monster more powerful than Exodia!

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaiba Corp Command Center)<strong>

Kaiba stared in disbelief at what was happening. Their was no way, no way Wheeler possessed one of the 2 remaining Eygptian Gods. The computers detected an energy signature that rivaled the time he had summoned Obelisk the Tormentor in the test duel with the dueling robot. He activated the microphone in his overcoat's collar.

"Roland, have my chopper on standby! If Wheeler is about to play what I think he is, than I'm going to challenge him myself!"

Mokuba was excited, Joey would win the duel if what he was about to summon what they thought he was going summon. This was going to be good. Later, he may even get to watch Seto and Joey duel.

* * *

><p><strong>(Joey vs. Paradox Brothers)<strong>

"I summon! The Wicked God Monster, The Wicked Dreadroot!"

The monster emerged from the ground and looked like an Evil version of Obelisk the Tormentor and was just as large. Winds wipped up and soon the spectators had to cover their eyes as Dreadroot appeared behind Joey.

The Wicked Dreadroot (4000/4000)

Yugi and Yami both looked horrorfied by the powerful energy flowing off the Wicked God. Mai and Mako were gobsmacked at its sheer size. Wevill and Rex cowered behind the other's frightened.

"What is that thing?"

"The hugest Duel Monster I've ever seen!"

"I'm scared!"

"MOMMY!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaiba Corp Command Center)<strong>

Kaiba was confounded, Wicked God Monsters? Did Ishizu not tell him everything? What was going on? Then it suddenly hit him...Pegasus. Kaiba now realized that Pegasus would never have let the Egyptian God cards out of his sight unless he had somekind of insurance in case they were used against him. He must have created the Wicked Gods to counter the Egyptian God cards. But from the look of things he couldn't control the Wicked Gods either due to the fact that they were likely as powerful as the Egyptian God cards themselves.

_'The question is why does Wheeler have one in his possession? Furthermore what are its secrets? I must investigate this further. If I'll have to I duel Wheeler and win his Wicked God card for myself.'_

Mokuba saw the look in his brothers eye and knew he got that look when he saw something that he wanted or intrigued him.

_'Joey, I hope your ready cause now you got my big brother's attention. And he plays for keeps.' _

* * *

><p><strong>(Joey vs. Paradox Brothers)<strong>

Para and Dox just barely managed to remain calm to notice its points. They quickly regained their confidence.

"Your monster it still weaker than ours...

...So your boasting was all for naught...

...For defeat Gate Guardian it cannot!"

Joey looked at them for a moment before chuckling a little.

"I'd take a closer look at your Guardian if I were you."

The looked at their Gate Guardian and noticed what Wheeler was talking about.

Gate Guardian (3750/1700)

"What happened to our Gate Guardian!"

Joey laughed, which in turn increased his frightening appearence.

"The Wicked Dreadroot's special ability automatically halves the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field except itself when it's summoned. Even my own monsters are not spared from this."

Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/1050)

"Now Wicked Dreadroot! Attack Gate Guardian! Fist of Chaos!"

Dreadroot reared back his arm and unleashed his fury upon Gate Guardian, destroying the other monster in seconds. The wind picked up at the wave of power that cause several people to cover their faces until it died back down.

Joey: 11,500 LP

Para: 1900 LP

Dox: 1750 LP

"Its time to finish this! Cyber Twin Dragon! Attack Para Directly!"

Joey: 11,500 LP

Para: 0 LP

Dox: 1750 LP

Dox looked over at his brother.

"We haven't lost yet...

...my brother still have lifepoints left!"

Joey grinned.

"Sorry Dox, but I'm afraid that there's one little problem with your theory. My Cyber Twin Dragon's special ability allows it to attack twice! Cyber Twin Dragon attack Dox's Lifepoints directly with Double Strident Blast!

Joey: 11,500 LP

Para: 0 LP

Dox: 0 LP

**(AN: Track End**)

Everyone was dumbstruck. Did that really just happen? Yugi shook off the fear he had from Dreadroot's summoning and started clapping. Mai flowed shortly with a cheer.

"Alright Joey! Way to go! I knew you could do it!"

That snapped everyone out of their stupor and all of them started to clap. The duelists now wanted a piece of him and non-duelists liked his performance. Yugi and the others were impressed with his flawless performance against the Paradox Brothers. Even the brothers themselves congratulated him for his win as they gave him their locator cards, Suijin, Kazejin, Sanga of the Thunder, and Gate Guardian. The brothers wished him luck in the finals.

* * *

><p><strong>(Domino Plaza, Across the street)<strong>

From his seat at the cafe, Seeker's eyes were wide with shock at what he had just seen.

_'I must report this to Master Marik! But First, I have to win against Yugi Muto and claim his Dark Magican for my master.'_

He got up and headed over toward the crowd where the reigning King of Games was congratulating Wheeler's performance in his last duel.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaiba Corp Command Center)<strong>

Kaiba turned to his brother.

"Come on Mokuba, were leaving."

Mokuba followed his older brother out the command center and onto the roof heliopad. They both got inside as the Helicopter headed toward their destination. Kaiba stared out the window in

_'Wheeler, You've offically earned my respect. Get ready, for when we duel I'll win your Wicked God card for myself.'_

**Chapter End. **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

There's chapter 2, if you have any questions please make them in the reviews or send me an PM and I will answer any questions you may have.

Note: Some of Para and Dox's rythmes were taken from several sources and other's were made by me.

Please send LOTS and LOTS of reviews and tell me what you think! Flames will be ignored!

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01


	3. The Preliminary Duels Part 2

**Joey's Time to Shine: (MathiasNightlord01 Version)**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and other material related to it.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello All,<p>

Thought I'd let you know before we get started all of Yugi's duels during the Battle City Tournament against Seeker, Arkana, and Strings will be the same as canon. However, Afterwards it will start having twists and turns which you'll see in the next few chapters. All of Which include Joey! So without further ado...

LET'S DUEL!

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01

* * *

><p>Normal Speech: "Let's Duel!"<p>

Thoughts: _'As we say in the biz, it's time to duel!'_

Important Speech: _"I never back down from a challenge, especially when I'm fighting for a friend. Now, let's duel!"_

Supernatural Speech: **"**_**It's your move…"**_

Supernatural Thoughts: **'_It's your move…'_**

* * *

><p>The Battle City Tournament: The Preliminary Duels – Part 2<p>

After his impressive win against the Paradox Brothers. The group of Weevil, Mako, Rex, and Mai spilt up from Yugi and Joey to find their own duels. After that Yugi had been challenged by Seeker, the Rare Hunter. Joey warned him to watch out for Seeker's tricks because of the ink he had noticed on the Exodia set he had one from the Rare Hunter. He didn't tell him about Seeker's cards because he was confident Yugi would win, due to the fact that Joey himself had defeated Seeker rather easily.

As expected of the reigning King of Games, Yugi pulled out an impressive come from the behind win. After realizing his opponent was playing an Exodia deck, it was easy for Yugi to pick apart his opponent's strategy. When Yugi thumbed through Seeker's deck after taking his locator card to claim his rarest card, he saw what Joey had been talking about and that Seeker had played with marked cards.

It was about this time when the situation began to get serious. Seeker, who had been lying on the ground after Yugi defeated him, suddenly started started screaming before the Millennium symbol appeared glowing on his forehead. Then, instead of Seeker's voice, another voice emerged from him. The mysterious voice congratulated Yugi and Joey on their defeating his Rare Hunter.

However, it turned out that Seeker had been the weakest of the voices servants. He warned Yugi that they're were far more powerful Rare Hunters waiting to destroy him. Before snapping Seeker's mind, the voice introduced himself as Marik, holder of the Millinuim Rod and Leader of the Rare Hunters. He explained the story of the Egyptian God cards and his quest for the Pharoh's power.

Joey, learning of the God cards for the first time realized what his Wicked Gods and the Sacred Beasts had been created for. He decided to keep this particular bit of info to himself. He didn't think that Marik knew of the existance of the Wicked Gods or The Sacred Beasts cards yet and he believed that against an organization like the Rare Hunters they needed every edge they could get.

Marik, after declaring war on Yami and Yugi, released Seeker's body from his control. Without the magic of the Millinuim Rod to keep it upright it collapsed lifeless to the ground. After talking for a few minutes, Yugi and Joey seperated to look for more duels.

However, after unsuccessfully finding anyone worthy of dueling he called it a day and went home. Meanwhile, Kaiba, who hadn't been able to pin Joey down before he ended up moving again decided to wait til tommorrow to resume his search for Wheeler...

...for now.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Joey) Day 2 of the Tournament<strong>

It was day two of the tournament as Joey wandered around Battle City, looking for anyone that could give him a good duel. He turned a corner onto another street and noticed a glare coming off something from the top of one of the nearby buildings. He then noticed the glare coming from the building, he then noticed a duel was going on nearby and decided to check it out. Joey made his way through the crowd, seeing the duel was about over he took stock of the duelists. One of them was Rex, who had had seen not an hour eariler, being schooled by a light green haired youth in a pink shirt and white slacks with matching shoes.

Rex had his Serpent Night Dragon on the field where it was now sleeping with a bubble coming out of its nose as a pendulum swung before it.

Serpent Night Dragon (2350/2100)

Espa Roba had Jinzo on the field.

Jinzo (2400/1500)

The kid instantly caused Joey's radar to go off when he started trash talking Rex.

"Rex Raptor, you never had a chance! I knew you were going to summon Serpent Night Dragon! That's why I had my Mesmeric Control card ready to send your dragon to dreamland!"

Rex looked at his duel disk where his Serpent Night Dragon was in play.

"Impossible! How did you know what card I was going to play?"

Roba smirked. What he said next confirmed Joey's belief that Roba was a con. He had lived on the streets for years and could often know a con when he saw one. It was one of the things that kept him from being homeless all these years without his mother's support. And from the looks of things, this kid had done this before.

"Why that's simple, I'm Psychic, Now finish him off Jinzo!"

Jinzo attacked Rex's dragon and drained his remaining life points.

Rex Raptor : 0 LP

Espa Roba: 4000 LP

Joey watched as Rex reluctantly handed over his locater card and his Serpent Night Dragon.

"Promise me you'll take good care of it."

Roba smirked. What he said next made Joey's blood boil.

"Your Serpent Night Dragon doesn't deserve a slot in my deck. But I suppose it'll make a decent cooster for my drink."

Rex growled out what Joey was feeling before Espa turned toward the crowd.

"So which of you commoners shall I embarrass next?"

Joey decided it was time to teach this fruad a lesson. He asked some duelist in the crowd about Roba and after hearing the Rumors about his so called "ESP" he looked back toward the building and noticed a small glare of the sun hitting glass, _where there should be glass. _Figuring out Roba's rather simple con he came up behind Rex, who was lamenting his loss and placed a hand on his shoulder. Rex looked up to see Joey with a ticked off look on his face.

"Don't worry, Rex your not out of the tournament yet."

Rex's eyes widened.

"What do you mean by that? He has my only locator card and my dragon?"

Joey gave him a grin, which made Rex feel better for some reason.

"You'll see."

He stepped foward in front of Rex and toward Roba.

"Espa Roba, I challenge you to a duel! You fraud!"

Espa Roba heard him and turned around to see Joey, who was taking the spot where Rex had been moments ago. The crowd gasped at Joey's words.

"Hey you punk! What did you say!"

Joey smirked, which made Roba feel uneasy inside.

"Well Roba, seeing as your a little hearing challenged, let me put it in small words for you to understand. Your nothing but a cheap con artist. To prove it, not only will I put up two of my locator cards I'll put up two of my rarest cards as well. Win you get both, Lose and you give up your Jinzo and locator card to me and return Rex's Locator Card and Serpent Night Dragon!"

Rex and the crowd gasped at the terms. Rex was confused why would Joey put his cards on the line for him after what he did to him at Duelist Kingdom.

"Wheeler, what are you doing! Don't go out on a limb for me! This guy can read the mind read the cards in your hand with his ESP!"

Joey turned back to Rex with a grin still on his face.

"Trust me, this fraud couldn't duel his way out of a paper bag. As for his ESP, its nothing but an elaborate hoax and I'll prove it. This guy needs a lesson in both humility and _real dueling_."

He turned back to Roba.

"That is, unless your afraid?"

Espa flushed in fury, Who did this guy think he is! Then he realized just exactly who he was talking to.

"Joey Wheeler...The Runner-Up in the Duelist Kingdom tournament! Fine! I accept your challenge! When I win I'll wipe that smirk off your face and prove to everyone that I'm the best!"

He activated his duel disk just as Joey did the same across from him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Domino General Hospital) <strong>

Serenity was sitting in her bed, her head seemingly looking out the window despite the fact the bandages inhibited her from possible seeing anything. Then she turned toward the door when she heard a series of knocks.

"Whose there?"

The door opened to reveal Tristan.

"Hey, It's just me. Opps! I mean Tristan!"

Serenity smiled. Despite what she had learned from her brother about Tristan's habit of telling tale tales, she still enjoyed the boy's company.

"Hey You!"

He set down his Motorcyle helmet and placed his riding gloves inside the visor opening.

"Oh! I brought you a little entertainment!"

Her face made a confused expression.

"A yo-yo?"

Tristan sat next to her on the bed.

"No it's a laptop."

He leaned over and proped up the her bed's side table.

"I thought you might be going nuts up here. Check it out! The Kaiba Corporation is streaming the Battle City Tournament live on the Internet! I thought we could watch Joey's next duel together.

Serenity gave him a blank expression.

"Um, Tristan I can't."

Tristan flushed a little in embrassment at his choice of words as he scratched his cheek a little.

"Oops! I meant, I'll watch the duel and provide you with the exciting play by play! Uh?"

She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

_'He's sweet, but he seems to be trying a little too hard for my taste. But I think I'll throw him a bone. After all, I really did want to watch Joey duel. It may not be ideal but its something at least. Better than sitting alone her all day while moms at work and Joey's dueling in the tournament.'_

"Thanks Tristan that'd be awesome! Joey with be so psyched that were keeping tabs on him.

Tristan got a look of determination before holding up his fist.

"Alright! One duel simulcast coming up!"

He opened the laptop, when he saw the blank screen he remembered something and made an expression of dumfounded confusion on his face.

_'Uh oh! I don't even know how to turn this thing on! Stay Calm..."_

Serenity noticing his silence wondered what was going on.

"Has the duel started yet?..."

* * *

><p><strong>( With Téa)<strong>

Téa was walking along on the sidewalk looking for her friend.

"It's day two of the Tournament and I still haven't seen Yugi."

* * *

><p><strong>(With Yami and Yugi) <strong>

In an alley somewhere near where Joey was dueling Espa, Yami was walking around while thinking of his next duel.

_'Who should I duel next? I've got to chose my next opponent wisely.'_

His thoughts were interupted when some kids ran in front of the alley enterance.

"Hey did you hear? Joey Wheeler's dueling some guy with ESP!"

"This I gotta see!"

Yami paused.

"That makes two of us."

* * *

><p><strong>(Joey vs. Espa Roba)<strong>

Espa and Joey stared at each other.

"Let's get the stakes straight, I'm putting up my rare and powerful Jinzo and Rex's Serpent Night Dragon. But Since I've already seen your defeat I'll be taking your two rarest cards!"

Joey's expression remained calm and blank but on the inside he was an inferno of righteous rage. There were 2 things he absolutely couldn't stand, people who looked down on him and those that cheated others. Espa Roba just happened to be both at the moment.

He was going to enjoy taking this guy down a peg or ten. He smiled at Roba, which combined with his intimidating appearence caused the con artist to become a little nervous.

"Well just have to see now won't we fraud. _Let's Duel!_"

Joey: 4000 LP

Espa: 4000 LP

Joey drew his hand and positioned himself in a way that whoever Espa had watching on the building behind him wouldn't be able to see from their postion.

"Ready Espa? Cause your about to feel the power of a_ real duelist._

* * *

><p><strong>(Domino General Hospital)<strong>

Serenity sat in her bed with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

_'He's in high school...and he doesn't even know how to work a computer?'_

The nurse on their floor took pity on the young man who seem to want to impress the girl and helped him work the computer. She also had taken a liking to the young woman and knew she wanted to see her brother duel in the tournament.

"Okay, I've found the Battle City site. Now we'll search for Joey and wah lah!..."

She slip the laptop streaming Joey's duel to Tristan, who looked at her sheepishly as he scratched his head in embrassment.

"...There he is."

He smiled as his embarassment grew.

"Oh I could've done that..."

The nurse looked at Serenity, who in turn turned her head toward where she heard the nurse pause. Both Women thinking the exact same thing as they both sweatdropped.

_'Is this guy for real?...'_

Tristan turned back to the laptop screen oblivious to that silent comunnication all women seem to possess but no guy can ever decipher. The nurse exited the room with a understanding smile and left Serenity alone with the neanderthal-Umm I mean Tristan. Serenity turned back to Tristan just as he was about to speak to her.

"Okay! let's see how Joey's doing so far. Whoa! What perfect timing the duel's just about to start...hey wait what's this? Satilite View?"

He clicked on it and suddenly the screen changed to show Joey and Espa about to duel like they were on live televison at the scene.

**(AN: Okay, so I didn't like how they streamed the tournament in the show so I decided to add a feature that allows the people watching at home to watch the duels like Kaiba watched Joey's duel (Or as in the cannon anime Yugi's Duel) at the Kaiba Corp Command center or how Mokuba broadcasted Yugi and Kaiba's Duel in the Battle City Semi-Finals)**

Tristan whistled at the quality of the picture. It even had sound!

"Nice! Now I can watch while you listen to the duel in real time. Gotta give it to Kaiba, he doesn't do things halfway. He gives the duel fans what they want. Its like were watching right from the sidelines! And here that! Looks like we got on just in time and its Joey's turn."

Serenity smiled as she listened to her brother trash talking Roba.

_'Come on Joey! you can do it!'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Joey vs. Espa Roba)<strong>

Joey drew his first card and grinned.

_'Not bad'_

He looked up to see Espa place his hands on his head before he started to hum then spout off a bunch of ESP crap about seeing his hand and revealing his strategies. No doubt signaling his little friends on the roof to tell him what Joey drew. When Espa was finished Joey looked at him with a bored expression. Espa's little frown indicated he wasn't pleased, no doubt realizing his hidden allies couldn't see the cards Joey was holding.

"You quite done with the psychic act or should I sell tickets? Wait! On second thought, maybe I shouldn't after all wouldn't want to _cheat_ people out of their money by showing them a fraud."

Espa's eyes narrowed when Joey said the word "Cheat" and realized that Joey was fully aware of his brothers nearby. Now that he was found out he would have to play by Joey's rules, in other words not cheat.

"Grrrgh! Just make your move wheeler!"

Joey grinned with his small victory.

"With Pleasure, First I play Pot of Greed! Allowing me to draw two cards from my deck.

He drew from his deck and smiled at what he got before he continued his move.

"Next, I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick in Attack mode! Then, I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

A baby version of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared on Joey's field along with the 2 face-downs.

Red-Eyes Black Chick (800/500)

Espa was suprised by the new monster.

"Red-Eyes Black Chick? I've never heard of that card before!"

Joey continued to grin.

"You have no idea what kind of power this deck holds. But after this I'm sure you'll respect it when your tasting defeat! Now! Show what you you got Roba!"

Espa growled.

"Okay, you asked for it! Even if it is new your dragon's still weak! I summon Cyber Raider in Attack Mode!"

A monster dressed in blue with yellow stipes with a battle helmet with yellow spikes on it appeared. Espa smirked.

Cyber Raider (1400/1000)

"Cyber Raider! Attack his Red-Eyes Black Chick!"

The monster dashed foward with a mighty roar. Joey smirked.

_'Too easy'_

"Your so predictable Roba. Reveal face-down card! Negate Attack! The allows me to stop your attack and end the battle phase and saving my Red-Eyes Black Chick!"

A barrier formed between the two monsters and sent Cyber Raider back to Espa's side of the field. The so-called "Psychic" duelist gritted his teeth before he completed his move.

"I end my turn."

Joey smirked as he drew his card.

"You should have known better than to underestimate me Espa. And Now your going to pay for it. Now I activate my Chick's special ability! By sending him from the field to the graveyard I can special summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand!"

Red-Eyes Black Chick sqeaked before it disappeared and the adult Red-Eyes Black Dragon took his place.

Espa backed up a bit in fear.

"Oh no! The legendary Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Joey smirked.

"Yes and your about to feel his power first hand! Red-Eyes! Attack Cyber Raider with Inferno Fire Blast!"

The Red-Eyes opened his maw and release a red ball of energy that instantly destroyed Cyber Raider.

Joey: 4000 LP

Espa: 3000 LP

Joey looked on with a calm confidence as Espa ground his teeth even harder at his monsters destruction. He then pulled a card from his hand.

"I place 1 card face-down and end my turn. Your move Espa."

* * *

><p><strong>(Domino General Hospital)<strong>

Tristan was amazed. He had expected Joey to duel well in this tournament but hadn't expected this! Joey wasn't just dueling well he was dominating the duel! He guessed that Joey had been using all his free time practicing Duel Monsters since they got back from Duelist Kingdom. It would explain why he had been so absent lately after school and hadn't been hanging out with Tristan and the others.

_'What happened to you Joey? Not only are you dressed and look different, your dueling skill has improved to the point it's like I'm watching Yugi or Kaiba dueling.'_

Serenity who hadn't seen nor heard her brother duel before was amazed at his skill. She startled Tristan out of his pondering with a cheer.

"Yeah! Go Joey! I knew you were an awesome duelist! Show this guy whose boss!"

Tristan smiled at Serenity's enthusiasm toward dueling. Then he blushed as he got an idea.

'Maybe I can teach her Duel Monsters! Yeah! That it's! Then afterwards she'll let me take her out on a date.

* * *

><p><strong>(Joey vs. Espa Roba)<strong>

Joey frowned.

_'Why do I suddenly feel the urge to kill someone in a very slow and painful way?'_

He thought about it for a few moments before he shook his head before turning his attention back to the duel.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(With Yami and Yugi)<strong>**

Yami was watching Joey's duel from a nearby rooftop. He was impressed to say the least. Joey just kept suprising him with how far he's come as a duelist in a short amount of time.

_'The question is, where did he get those cards? And what is this power I'm sensing from him, everytime he duels it seems to keep getting stronger and stronger.'_

He put these thoughts to rest as he turned his thoughts back to the duel.

* * *

><p><strong>(Joey vs. Espa Roba)<strong>

Espa drew his then smiled creepily at Joey.

"Now it's time for my to destroy your precious Red-Eyes! I activate the magic card Monster Reborn! This card allows me to summon my Cyber Raider back from the Graveyard!"

Cyber Raider reappeared on Espa's field.

"Now! I sacrifice my Cyber Raider in order to summon The Fiend Megacyber!"

Cyber Raider sank down into the ground, then a yellow large machanical humaniod monster rose up on Espa's side of the field in it's place.

The Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200)

Joey frowned as he looked at Espa's monster. Espa noticed the look and grinned as he played his next card.

"Next, I activate the equipt magic card Black Pendant! This increases my monsters attack by 500 points! Making it more powerful than your Red-Eyes!"

The Fiend Megacyber (2700/1200)

Espa roared as he pointed toward Joey's Dragon.

"Fiend Megacyber! Attack his Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Fiend Megacyber rushed toward Red-eyes and destroyed it with a powerful punch.

Joey: 3700 LP

Espa: 3000 LP

Espa gave Joey a smug look.

"So what do you think of my ESP Wheeler! You're not lookin so hot now huh?"

Joey shoulders were shook as he heard Espa's words. Thinking he was about to cry Espa continued with his rant.

"Oh don't feel bad no one expected you to keep up with my awesome pow-"

He stopped suddenly when his heard someone chuckling. Espa looked closer at Joey as he started to notice that Joey wasn't crying, he was_ laughing!_

Joey soft chuckles then turned to full blown laughter as everyone looked at him in suprise. Espa growled at the display.

"What's so funny Wheeler?"

Joey stopped laughing and looked back at him mirth in his eyes.

"Oh nothing! Just thinking about how amusing it is that after a few turns of doing things on your own that you think you can be me without those pathetic little helpers of yours."

Espa's face twisted in rage.

"Shut up! No one talks about them that way!"

Joey smiled at Espa.

"Oh? So you admit that you had help before when you dueled Rex?"

Everyone turned to Espa who paled with a sweat drop as he unwittingly revealed his own con. He heard his brothers on the other side of the radio reciever in his ear as they were caught by Mokuba. Joey seeing his reaction went in for the kill.

"Looks you dropped the ball on that one Espa. You haven't tried to predict what cards are in my hand like you did Rex and I know why. Because of how I positioned myself and held my cards you didn't know what I was holding. Which means your ESP game was just a con! You couldn't see my cards at all! But I bet that the people who could have seen them in high places you snake in the grass!"

The blood froze in Espa's veins as his secret was revealed to everyone. Rex looked at the cheat with anger in his eyes.

"You cheat!"

Espa shook his head, he had to regain control of the situation! He schooled his face in a nonchalant attitute.

"Hmph! Are you accusing me of faking all my psychic abilities! Too bad because I'm getting a telepathic vision that just guaranteed to come true!"

Joey glared with narrowed eyes that unnerved Espa as for a second he thought they flickered gold. However, when he looked again all he saw the same light brown eyes he had seen since they met.

"I thought I'd give you the chance to repent for actions but I guess you need a lesson in how a real duelist plays. Reveal one of my face-down card Red-Eyes Spirit!"

The trap revealed itself causing Espa to take a step back in shock.

"What does that do Wheeler?"

Joey gave him an evil smile that caused Espa's nervous feelings to return with a vengence.

"I'm glad you asked. Red-Eyes Spirit activates whenever a monster with "Red-Eyes" in its name is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, with the only exception being Red-Eyes Black Chick. This trap allows me to summon that monster right back to the field! Return! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

In a burst of crimsom flames, The Red-Eyes Black Dragon returned to the field in all its glory as it roared, causing Espa to take a step back before getting a hold of himself.

"It doesn't matter to me! Your Red-Eyes is still weaker than my Fiend Megacyber! I set 1 card face-down and end my turn!"

Joey's glared as he drew his card.

"You'll wish you hadn't said those words after this turn! I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon in order to summon a dark new dragon! Behold! The Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

Everyone looked on in shock as Red-Eyes Black Dragon roared before it was sent back to the graveyard and replaced by a darker more powerful Looking version.

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000)

The winds wipped up around it a it let out a deep roar at Espa and his monster. Joey gave Espa a look that shook him down to the core. But then he noticed its points were the same as the original Red-Eyes. Espa laughed.

"All that talk and your new monster is still weaker than my Fiend Megacyber! So summoning him was a was-"

Just as Espa was about to finish that sentence Joey interupted him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you..."

Espa looked at him like he was nuts.

"What are you talking about? Your Dragon still only has-"

Espa paused as he looked at Red-Eyes's attack meter, which was _rising_! Joey smirked at his dragon's new attack points stopped rising and settled.

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (3000/2000)

Everyone else saw Darkness Dragon's new points and wondered what was going on. Espa paled as at what he was seeing.

"What the- What's happening?"

Joey's gave Espa one of his savage grins that bared his teeth, making look even more fierce.

"My Darkness Dragon's special ablility allows my dragon to increase his attack point by 300 for every dragon in my graveyard. I have 2 so my Darkness Dragon's Attack rose by 600 points! Next, I reveal my other face-down card Giant Trunade!"

The face-down Joey had placed at the begining of the duel was revealed before a great wind wipped up and sent Espa's face-down card back to his hand. The psychic duelist looked on in horror.

"Oh no! this can't be happening!"

Joey's grin never faltered.

"Oh yes! Now I play the magic card Dragon Heart! It allows me to Send 3 Dragon-Type monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard to power up a dragon type monster's attack points on my side of the field by 1000! And I choose my Darkness Dragon!"

He picked the 3 dragons from his deck and discarded them to his graveyard as Espa watched helplessly. Joey's Darkness Dragon roared as it was powered up.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (4900/2000)

"Then, for my next move I activate the magic of Double Attack! By discarding 1 monster from my hand with a higher level than my Darkness Dragon, this magic card allows him to attack twice this turn!

He sent a card to his Graveyard Leaving him with 1 card in his hand

"I send my Armed Dragon LV10 to the Graveyard so my dragon can attack twice! And since another dragon was sent to the graveyard, my Darkness Dragon gets 300 points stronger!"

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (5200/2000)

"Now! Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon! Attack Fiend Megacyber with Inferno Darkfire!"

The Darkness Dragon Opened his smoking jaws and fired a black version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon's Inferno Fire Blast that was several times more powerful. Espa had to raise his arms to shield himself from the shockwave.

Joey: 3700 LP

Espa: 500 LP

Espa lowered his arms as he glared over at Joey.

"Since my Fiend Megacyber was equipt with Black Pendant, when it was destroyed you lose 500 life points!"

Joey: 3200 LP

Espa: 500 LP

Joey shrugged it off as he glared right back at Espa.

"Doesn't matter, cause I'm ending this duel right now! Red-Eyes! Finish him off by attacking him directly with your Inferno Darkfire!"

Darkness Dragon opened his jaws once more and hit Espa with his attack sending the Green Haired boy to his knees.

Joey: 3200 LP

Espa: 0 LP

* * *

><p><strong>(Domino General Hospital)<strong>

Tristan pumped his fist into the air.

"Oh Yeah! Way to go Joey!

Serenity cheered as well as she smiled brightly.

"I just knew it! I knew he'd win!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(With Yami and Yugi)<strong>**

Yami smiled at Joey's victory.

_'Nice work.' _

He looked over to were Mokuba and the Roba Brothers were watching on the rooftop next to his.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Mokuba and the Roba Brothers)<strong>

The eldest of Espa's younger brothers sighed

"Espa put up an awesome fight but that guy totally annihilated him!"

The second youngest of Espa's brothers slamed his fist on the building ledge.

"That guy was just way too powerful!"

* * *

><p><strong>( With Joey and Espa Roba)<strong>

The crowd watched Espa sat there on the ground looking down in disgrace.

"No...He beat me..."

As Espa was wallowing in self-pity, some of the duelists behind him started running their mouths.

"Hmph! Check out the psychic duelist now..."

"What happened to his ESP? He couldn't predict he'd be a loser! Hahaha!"

Espa looked down before he noticed Joey was in front of him. He looked up to see the fierce presence of his former opponent.

"That was a good duel. You were the first one to actually get a hit on me during this tournament. However, our agreement before the duel stands. You must hand over your Jinzo and your locator card and return Rex's along with his Serpent Night Dragon."

Espa it was at this that he was almost reduced to tears on the spot.

"No! I can't...Please don't make me! You just don't understand!"

At this outburst, Espa started to look at the crowd frantically, Joey noticed this frowned.

"What are you freaking out about? Just stand up and face defeat. Besides, you know the Battle City Rules I would get your Jinzo anyway. You shouldn't have agreed to the terms if you didn't want to pay the penalty for losing the wager. Everyone loses once in a while, even I've lost duels before."

Espa looked back at Joey with hysteric desperation.

"But its not that simple! People count on me!"

Joey tried to reason with him.

"We all have are reasons for dueling-"

Espa interupted him before he could finish.

"Stop! You just don't get it do you? Losing isn't an option! I have to win at all costs! I'm not dueling for myself I'm dueling for my brothers!"

Joey did a double-take at that.

"Brothers?"

Espa continued as he lowered his head toward the ground where his tears fell.

"My little brother's look up to me! I'm like a hero to them! If my reputation as a loser spreads, They'll get picked on by bullies again!"

Joey gave him a sympathic look.

"That's crazy talk Roba. Trust me, I know what it's like being the big brother."

He crouched down slightly and offered his hand to Roba who looked shocked by the gesture.

"Come on, you need a hand.

Espa's face then twisted with rage and slapped Joey's hand away.

"Uh! I don't need your pity!"

The radio reciever fell out of Roba's ear as Joey shook his head before he heard a voice come from out of nowhere.

_"Come on big bro! Get up!" _

Joey and Espa looked over to where radio reciever fell.

_"You didn't disappoint us! You fought an awesome duel and you did it without cheating!"_

"We're proud of you bro!"

They both looked over to see Espa's brothers standing in the crowd who had parted like the red sea.

"But I Lost!"

"_So_?"

"So you're not worried about people thinking your brother is...a big loser?

"No, because in our book. Your a winner"

Espa got up and beckoned his brothers over.

"Well Come here! And Give your bro a hug!"

The all went over and hugged there brother causing the crowd to go.

"Awwwww!"

Espa looked down to his brothers.

"Thanks you guys. I guess I have alot to learn about winning."

"You dueled Great..."

"...And the best part of it is, you did it on your own!"

"Yeah without using any of that phony ESP stuff."

Joey watched the interaction of the brothers and smiled.

* * *

><p>Later Espa gave Joey his Jinzo and locator card while he returned Rex's Serpent Night Dragon along with his Locator card and apologized for cheating. Rex got a little steamed but got over it quickly. Then he left to find a new opponent, saying he owed Joey a favor and thanked him for his help. Thus after saying goodbye to the Roba Brothers, Joey once again went in search of a new opponent.<p>

**Chapter End. **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

There's chapter 3, if you have any questions please make them in the reviews or send me an PM and I will answer any questions you may have.

Please send LOTS and LOTS of reviews and tell me what you think! Flames will be ignored!

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01


	4. The Preliminary Duels Part 3

**Joey's Time to Shine: (MathiasNightlord01 Version)**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and other material related to it.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello All,<p>

Thank you all for your reviews. Though I would greatly Also, do me a favor if you can. PM others on that you think would like this fic and spread the word! I need more reviews! I'm glad you all like my story and hope you continue to for the foreseeable future.

To reward you for your kind reviews, I think I'll give you all a little preview of what's to come! First, about next chapter, a 2 vs. 2 duel shall become a 3 on 3. A character you never expected will cause trouble for our heroes. Hope you liked that little nugget of a preview. Wondering what it means? If you can't figure it out now, you'll just have wait and see...Now on with the show!

LET'S DUEL!

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01

* * *

><p>Normal Speech: "Let's Duel!"<p>

Thoughts: _'As we say in the biz, it's time to duel!'_

Important Speech: _"I never back down from a challenge, especially when I'm fighting for a friend. Now, let's duel!"_

Supernatural Speech: **"**_**It's your move…"**_

Supernatural Thoughts: **'**_**It's your move…'**_

* * *

><p>The Battle City Tournament: The Preliminary Duels – Part 3<p>

After his duel against Espa Roba, Joey was about to go looking for a new opponent. However, Joey was intercepted by Téa and Solomon, they were both looking for Yugi and hadn't been successful in finding him. Joey informed them that he hadn't seen Yugi either but told them not to worry and that they'd find him eventually. They both relaxed a little after that and congratulated Joey on his performance during his duel against Espa.

Solomon in particular, remarked that he was proud that he had the honor of teaching such a great and talented duelist. Joey's heart warmed at his old teacher's praise and said it was because he had such a great teacher that he was able to have gotten as far as he had. After exchanging a few more words with them, they split up with Joey going to look for another duel and Solomon and Téa continuing their search for Yugi.

Joey, like the day before, had been unable to find anyone worthwhile to challenge after a few hours of searching, so he decided to go home for the day.

Kaiba, who finally managed to track Joey down, was forced to abandon his plan of challenging Joey due to some disturbing news Mokuba had received of Yugi's disappearence from Kaiba Corp's tournament surveillance system. Forced to return to Kaiba Corp's Battle City Headquarters, Kaiba used his fustration at not getting to challenge Wheeler to motivate his girls to work harder in their search for Yugi's location.

After dueling and defeating the skilled Rare Hunter, Arkana, Yugi had conversation with Marik via his Millennium Rod. He warned Yugi that he had other Rare Hunters in Battle City waiting in the wings to help destroy him and Yami and to beware the Quiet One! A rare hunter that possesses an Egyptian God card and would use it to defeat Yugi and Yami. Yugi later told Joey everything over the phone and warned him of Marik's allusion to their being more Rare Hunters in the city.

Joey was thankful Yugi was alright after he had heard everything and told his friend he would be on his guard. The older teen then spent a few hours tuning up his decks before going to bed. He had promised Yugi and Mai he would met up with them in the plaza before going out to duel again. He had to say that this was turning out to be quite the tournament, Kaiba should hold events like this more often. Then, he began to think about how beautiful Mai had been the other day.

Ever since Duelist Kingdom, Joey had noticed his feelings for Mai extended beyond that of friendship after she had given him her Glory of the King's Hand card when Bandit Keith had stolen his to disquailfiy him. She was part of the reason Joey had been able to win and help his sister and Joey had always grateful for what she did. He had a feeling Mai felt the same way about him and like Joey himself, hadn't had the courage to tell him yet.

With that thought in mind, Joey drifted off to sleep where dreams of a bright blonde beauty awaited him...

* * *

><p><strong>(Domino Plaza) Day 3 of the Tournament<strong>

Joey entered Domino Plaza befoe he caught sight of Mai and Yugi. He grinned as he walked toward them. Joey greeted Mai first with a quick high-five, before he used this opening as an opportunity her a quick peck on the cheek. He pulled back and saw that she was now sporting a small blush at the action. Yugi being innocent when it came to romance, was shocked at Joey's boldness.

Mai quickly shook it off before giving him a mock stern look.

" My someone's bold today, you know I should punish you for that right?"

Despite her words, Joey knew she didn't mean them as gave her a sly smile.

"You could, but you won't. You like me too much. besides, How I could help myself in the presence of such a beautiful woman?"

Mai's blush returned with a vengence as she looked away demurely.

"Well, since you put it that way...I guess I can let you off the hook this once. But don't let it happen again or not even that silver tongue of yours with save you! I expect a nice dinner before I give such privileges."

Yugi looked at Mai in suprise. Did he hear right? Did Mai Valentine just ask one of his best friends to ask her on a date? Joey blinked a little before he grinned.

"I think that can be arranged, but maybe after I win the tournament."

Yugi signed in relief, he didn't think he could handle anymore flirting between his two friends. At least, not without thinking about his own romantic troubles. He weeped internally. Why couldn't he have that kind of confidence when it came to girls.

Inside the puzzle, Yami sighed and shook his head. He loved Yugi like a brother but the boy really needed to grow a backbone and tell Téa how he felt.

Mai turned back to Joey with a raised eyebrow, her blush finally gotten under control.

"Is that so Wheeler? I'll have you know that I'm the proud owner of 4 locator cards."

She lifted up her spoils with a smug look. Yugi smiled at Mai's success.

"That's awesome Mai! I have 3 locator cards so far."

Yugi lifted his locator cards before turning to Joey.

"So how many locator cards do you have Joey?"

Joey grinned as he lifted his locator cards Mai and Yugi looked on shocked.

"Well, it looks like I'm a little ahead you both. Because I have _5 _locator cards. One more duel and I'll qualify for the Battle City finals. But I'll most likely challenge a few other duelists anyway to prepare for the finals."

Yugi and Mai got over their shock that Joey was ahead of them. Yugi gave Joey friendly smirk.

"Well there is still time before the finals for me and Mai to catch up."

Mai got a determined look.

"Well, none of use are going to get to the finals standing around here!"

Joey and Yugi nodded toward Mai before they all turned toward their respective opposite directions. Joey winked toward his fellow blonde.

"The lady's right. We should stop talking and start dueling! See you later, Yuge. Happy Hunting, Mai."

Mai who smirked back at Joey while Yugi was unaware of the exchange.

"Good luck and miss me boys."

She blew a kiss to Joey, who smiled as he turned his back to her.

"Already do..."

Mai, who had also turned around, blushed again when she heard that before shaking her head and running off with a smile on her face.

Yugi was left alone thinking about Marik's warning, never knowing that he was already being watched by a mime on a bench nearby.

_'Muhahaha! I'm watching everymove you make little Yugi!'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Kame Game Shop) <strong>

Téa gave Solomon Muto a disappointed look.

"Yugi already took off?"

Solomon nodded.

"Yes, he wanted to get an early start on the tournament today."

Téa glared at Tristan as she ebowed him.

"I told you to get off the phone so that we could meet him on time!"

Tristan cringed under her glare before placing a hand on his chin.

"Yeah, well I was on an extremely important phone call. I needed to take care of some serious buisness Téa."

Téa's eyes narrowed.

"You mean flirting with Serenity!"

Tristan sweatdropped at being seen through so easily. Téa got a sad look.

"At this rate, I'll never get to see Yugi duel!"

Solomon smiled at her. She and Yugi really need to admit their feelings for each other.

"Not true! I'll just slip on my comfy shoes and help you find him."

* * *

><p><strong>(With Joey)<strong>

Joey strolled along the street at a casual pace looking around for a good duel.

"Now who should I challenge next?"

His thoughts were interupted when he noticed somone following him. After what had happened with Yugi, Joey was on his guard. He noticed that the kid had a look Joey didn't like. He turned a corner, the kid followed. After turning the corner Joey paused. Joey watched as the kid school his features and pull out a sharpy and a notepad before announcing his presence.

"Joey Wheeler?"

Playing along to see what the kid was up to he turned around to face him. Unprepared for Joey's intimidating appearence the kid involuntarily shivered. Then the kid remembered his deal with Wevill and forced himself on in a fake excited voice.

"I knew I recognized you! Think I could have your autograph!"

Joey's eyes narrowed. Now he knew something was up, this kid was playing a classic con used by thieves and snatchers to get close to their marks, he had seen it countless times when he was a kid. Oblivious to being found out the kid poured on the charm a little thick.

"I can believe you just walking around like a regular person."

Joey decided that to get to the bottom of this, he had let the charade go on a little longer to see what the kid's mark. He accepted the pen and notepad from the kid's hands.

"Who do I make this out to?"

Thinking he had suckered Joey the kid smiled.

"Make it out to my sister Jessica! She'll love it! It'll totally blow her mind! She has a big crush on you!"

Joey smirked. This kid really needed to work on his lines before he tried pulling a con on someone. Joey started to sign the paper as noticed the kid's eyes lock-on to his Duel Disk.

_'Bingo, we have a winner.'_

The kid smiled, he was close to completing his deal with Wevill for that rare card. Poor fool.

"That Duel Disk is totally cool."

Joey gave the kid a smile, the kids words confirming his suspensions.

"Hmmm, Kaiba did do a good job designing these things I'll give him that."

The kid looked up at Joey, thinking he was fooled by his act.

"Hey Joey, do you think I could try it on?"

Joey's smile turned to a glare instantly. The kid jumped back a little in fear.

"Nice try kid, but your a few years to young to pull this con on me. So tell me, was it my Duel Disk you were interested in? Or was it my deck?"

The kid was shocked, how did he know? Wevill said this would be easy! He dropped his act and glared at Joey.

"Well it looks like I'll have to do this the hard way!"

The kid leaped at Joey to try and knock him over. Joey easily sidestepped him causing the kid to fall down flat on his face. Before he could try again he felt a foot plant itself on his back. The kid stopped struggling when he heard Joey's voice above him. The sound of it could have frozen lava it was so cold.

"Now that wasn't very nice. Now tell me what you want my deck for and I'll let you leave. And don't you dare lie to me because I will know."

Joey applied a little pressure on his back to make his point. The kid, now very afraid of the scary looking teen above him, spilled his guts. To hell with Wevill! No rare card was worth this

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you! Wevill Underwood promised me a rare card if I could slip a Parasite Paracide into your deck then point you to him after telling you some story! There I'll told you! Now will you let me up?"

Joey glared at the kid before removing his foot and letting the kid up.

_'Well now I know who my next opponent is going to be. I think Wevill needs to be taught what happens to duelists who try to cheat Joey Wheeler!' _

He turned around and walked away leaving the kid glaring at his back.

"Tell Wevill, that if he wants a duel to meet me by the fountian at Domino Plaza. Ants should learn never try to cheat a Dragon because then the dragon with crush the ant beneath his heel."

The Kid got up and ran to meet up with Wevill.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Wevill and The Kid)<strong>

A shrill voice shrieked in anger.

"What! You mean you couldn't do something as simple as slip a card into a deck! Your useless!"

The Kid growled.

"Hey! How was I suppose to know that the guy was street smart! Also, he left a message for you. Meet him near the fountian at Domino Plaza and that you were some sort of ant that would be crushed beneath his heel or something."

Wevill growled.

_'So that's how it is huh Wheeler! Well this ant is going to make you pay for that comment!'_

Wevill looked at the Kid and swiftly sprayed him with insect-like web gun that covered him arachno-slime. The kid struggled as Wevill stomped toward the place Joey had indicated in his message.

* * *

><p><strong>(Domino General Hospital) <strong>

Serenity sat in her bed quietly. Tristan wasn't there today, so Serenity couldn't listen to Joey's duel because she couldn't see to get to the Battle City site and look up Joey. Then there was a noise coming from the door. The young woman turned toward it as it swung shut before she heard footsteps that ended next to her bed. She heard sheets rustle before she heard one of the nurse's voice from outside the room.

"Kenta! You can't hide from me!"

Serenity heard the door open again as the nurse who had called out for Kenta smiled over.

"Serenity did you hear anyone come in here."

Thinking she knew what was going on she covered for the person breathing under her bed.

"No why do you ask?"

The breathing under her bed eased. The nurse informed bandage covered woman of the situation.

"There's a little boy running around the ward trying to avoid getting his X-rays taken."

Serenity frowned in thought.

"Hm he must be scared."

The nurse nodded as she sighed.

"Yeah he won't go near the machine, even though I told him it's painless."

The nurse closed the door and continued her search for the boy. Serenity smiled.

"It's okay you can come out now."

A boy with brown hair got out from under the bed and smiled at the nice lady who covered for him.

"Hehe, you knew I was there?"

Serenity chuckled.

"I could hear you breathing under the bed."

The boy put his hands behind his head as he looked at Serenity questioningly.

"Uh, so how come you didn't turn me in?"

She leaned her head foward.

"I was kinda scared of some of the tests here too. But you know, they're not as bad as you think they are."

Kenta smiled.

"There must be something I can do to pay you back for covering for me. Any ideas?"

She looked up in thought. Maybe he could help here with something.

"Huh? Yeah I've got it. You can check out the Battle City website for me."

Kenta gave her a quizzled look.

"Sure but how come?"

Serenity's smile got excited as she remembered Joey's last duel.

"My brother's dueling today."

Kenta got excited at this. He loved Duel Monsters and idolized great duelists.

"He's a duelist? Awesome! What's his name?"

Serenity grinned.

"Joey Wheeler."

Kenta's eyes widened. He had heard of the runner-up at Duelist Kingdom and had watched his duel with the Paradox Brother's on the net before he was brought to the hospital.

"Really? Wow! I can't believe it? Your brother's an awesome duelist. I can't wait to see this."

He quickly got to work finding Joey's duel.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Joey)<strong>

Joey stood patiently waiting for his opponent to arrive.

"Wheeler!"

Joey smiled as he turned to see a steamed Wevill Underwood.

"Looking for someone? I thought I smelled something. What's the matter? Get some bad news?"

Wevill growled.

"I challenge you to a duel! No one insults me and gets away with it! You got that Wheeler!"

Joey's smile transformed into a grin that caused Wevill to do a double take.

"Fine by me, but I'll up the ante for you. We'll duel for 1 locator card, but we'll also put up our two rarest cards."

**(AN: In this fic, Wevill only has 1 locator card instead of 2 like in the anime and/or Manga)**

Wevill, in his anger, didn't even think about it.

"Fine! It'll make my victory all the sweeter!"

Both of them activated their duel disks.

_"It's time to duel!"_/_"It's time to duel!"_

Joey: 4000

Wevill: 4000

Joey drew.

"I'll start! First, I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode!"

A green winged man with a red mask appeared on Joey's side of the field.

Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000)

"Next, I play 2 cards face down and end my turn."

Wevill drew then smiled creepily.

"It may be new but it's still weak! I summon Flying Kamakiri #1 in attack mode!"

A big dragonfly looking monster with large claws appeared on Wevill's field.

Flying Kamakiri #1 (1400/900)

"Now my flying friend attack! Crush that oversized turkey!"

The bug monster flew toward Joey's hero. Joey grinned.

"Not so fast Wevill! I reveal one of my face down cards! Hero Barrier! This card protects my hero from one attack."

A shield of blue energy appeared and forced Flying Kamakiri back to Wevill's side of the field. The Insect duelist gritted his teeth. He had been hoping Joey would destroy his monster.

"Argh! I end my turn!"

Joey drew. He smiled at Wevill, who became uneasy at the sight.

"Now I think its time to teach you a lesson about what happens when you try to cheat me Wevill! First, I play Graceful Charity! This card allows me to draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2."

He drew his 3 cards and discarded 2 cards from his hand.

Next, I play the magic card Fake Hero! This card allows my to special summon an Elemental Hero monster from my hand! Now I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!"

A woman in red appeared next to Avian in a brust of flame.

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800)

"Now I play Polymerization! Fusing my two hero's into a new more powerful hero! I summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

The two Elemental Hero's jumped into a vortex that fused them into a monster with a one wing and a dragon-looking red arm.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200)

Wevill chuckled in that annoying shrill voice of his.

"Hah! Lot of good that monster will do you! Battle City Rules state that fusion monsters can't attack on the turn they were summoned! So my Flying Kamakiri #1 is safe!"

Joey smirked.

"You would think that wouldn't you? I reveal my second face down card! Quick-Attack! This card allows my Wingman to attack on the same turn it was summoned!"

Wevill shut up real quick.

"But before I attack I use the special ability of Elemental Hero Necroshade! You see when Necroshade is in the graveyard, I can normal summon 1 Elemental Hero from my hand without a sacrifice! I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

A hero in golden armor appeared next to Wingman.

Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600/1800)

As Wevill watched, he began to think it was a bad idea challenging Wheeler to a duel.

"Now Bladedge! Attack his Flying Kamakiri #1! Edge Hammer!"

Bladedge surged foward and sliced Flying Kamakiri #1 into pieces before it disappeared.

Joey: 4000

Wevill: 2600

Wevill was steamed for a moment before he chuckled annoyingly.

"Nice try! But when Flying Kamakiri #1 is sent to the graveyard it summons an even more powerful warrior to take its place! The dreaded Flying Kamakiri #2!"

A praying mantis looking monster appeared on Wevill's side of the field.

Flying Kamakiri #2 (1500/800)

Joey scoffed.

"It doesn't really matter to me. Because he isn't going to be around for very long! Flame Wingman! Attack his Flying Kamakiri #2 with Skydive Scorcher!"

Flame Wingman burst into flame and crashed into Flying Kamakiri #2 before it disappeared to the graveyard after its former incarnation.

Joey: 4000

Wevill: 2000

Joey smirked.

"When Wingman destroys a monster, his special ability deducts that monsters original attack points from your life points! So you lose 1500 life points!"

Wingman turned his dragon-faced appendage toward Wevill and blasted the bug duelist with a burst of flame. Wevill scream in pain and went to one knee.

"AHHH!"

Joey: 4000

Wevill: 500

"I end my turn."

Wevill got back up and growled as he drew his card.

"This wasn't suppose to happen!"

Joey simply gave Wevill a passive look. Wevill grinned as he looked at the card he drew.

"Here's one more! In defense mode!"

A face down monster appeared on his side of the field.

Joey drew and smiled.

_'This will deal with any problems his monster may present.'_

Joey looked up at Wevill, who swore he saw Wheeler's eyes flash gold before returning to their original light brown.

"Your through Wevill! I summon Sasuke Samurai in attack mode!"

A orange-headed samurai appeared on Joey's field next to Bladedge.

Sasuke Samurai (500/800)

Wevill paled. He knew exactly what Sasuke Samurai's special ability was.

"No! Not that!"

Joey's bared his teeth in a wolf-like grin at Wevill who cringed in fear.

"Sasuke Samurai! Attack his face down monster! Sasuke Saber Slash!"

The face down monster, Kiseitai, was instantly destroyed and its special ability unable to activate due to the special ability Joey's Samurai. Wevill took a step back.

"No! This can't be happening! You can't beat me!"

Joey glared at Wevill's retreating form.

"Really, well it looks like I just did. Now! Flame Wingman lets finish this bug off! Attack his life points directly with Skydive Scorcher!"

Flame Wingman did a flaming divebomb on Wevill which sent him flat on his back.

Joey: 4000

Wevill: 0

Joey walked over to Wevill, who reluctantly handed over his locator card and his 2 rarest cards, Insect Queen and Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth.

"Much obliged, maybe this will teach you to rely more on your own skills as a duelist, rather than thinking of ways to cheat."

He walked away from the steaming Bug Duelist, looking for a new challenge. Since he had already qualifyed for the Finals, he felt a few warm-ups wouldn't hurt and he could increase his collection due to the ante rule.

* * *

><p><strong>(Domino General Hospital) <strong>

Kenta cheered at Joey's victory over Wevill.

"It's over! Joey won! I knew it! I knew he would kick Wevill's bugy butt! Your brother's awesome!"

Serenity smiled. But got startled when Kenta moved close to her face.

"Serenity, I'm through running away! I'm not afraid anymore! I know I can face anything as long as I have friends like you!"

Serenity's smile came back at those words.

"That's right."

Kenta turned and placed his hands behind his head.

"And maybe someday. I can become a top duelist like your brother. Then all my friends can come cheer me on!"

Serenity laughed.

"I'll cheer the loudest."

Kenta turned back toward her.

"So, can you get me your brother's autograph?"

* * *

><p><strong>(With Yugi and Yami)<strong>

Yugi just passed by a video screen above a mall near Domino Plaza. He saw Joey's duel against Wevill and was very impressed with his friend. Joey had improved beyond anything anyone had expected of him. Yami inside the puzzle was still wary of the feeling that came off Joey whenever he was dueling.

_'Awesome! Joey's made it to the finals!'_

Yugi thought about how he was suppose to help Yami save the world, but couldn't help but feel Joey had some part to play in the coming events.

Unbeknownst to Yugi, he was being stalked by Strings, the quiet one.

* * *

><p><strong>Timeskip: A few hours later. <strong>

**(With Joey)**

After walking a few blocks he stopped by the Aquarium. When he went in, he ended up dueling Mako Tsunami in an awesome duel before he won Mako's Legendary Fisherman and Fortress Whale cards.

**(AN: In this fic, Joey dueled Mako before Yugi's duel with Strings, not after.)**

After that he bid Mako farewell and preceeded to get something to eat and enjoy the day a little before he got back to dueling. He had just finished his drink at the resturant he had been eating at when he heard a familar voice.

"Well, well, well looks like I finally found you."

Joey looked around to see Seto Kaiba staring back at him. He grinned at Kaiba.

"Well this is a suprise, I wasn't aware you were looking for me Kaiba."

Kaiba smirked. Mokuba came up behind his brother and waved to Joey, who smiled at Seto's younger brother before turning back to Seto himself.

"Yes, I've been wondering...Where exactly did you get your hands on that Wicked God card you used agaisnt the Paradox Brothers. In fact, while were on the subject were did you get the rest of these cards no one seems to know about, yet are registered in the Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp database?"

Joey frowned.

"I don't see that that's any of your buisness Kaiba. After all, I don't ask how you got your cards after all."

Kaiba frowned as well.

"Well I'll hazard a guess and say it was Pegasus. It fits if you think about it. You did talk to him before we left Duelist Kingdom and had a case with you right after said conversation. But thats besides the point. I challenge you to a-"

Suddenly before Kaiba could finish his challenge the KC logo on his overcoat began blinking and ringing. Suddenly the wind picked up and a KC helicopter appeared above the street. Kaiba picked up the message from the radio in his coat. Joey being close to Kaiba could hear what was being said.

"Mr. Kaiba! An Egyptian God card was played exactly 5 minutes ago. We'll- Wait! More information has just come in! The card was played in a duel involving...Yugi Muto! We'll fly you to the duel's location on the chopper"

Joey jumped to his feet as the Kaiba Brothers looked to each other. Joey looked to Kaiba with a serious expression.

"Kaiba, if your going to where Yugi is, then I'm coming too. We'll duel later after its over."

Mokuba was about to tell Joey it wasn't happening, but Seto stopped him and nodded to Joey.

"Very well then, come on! We don't have all day Wheeler!"

The three off them ran toward the helicopter's ladder and before climbing into the chopper and heading toward Yugi.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

There's chapter 4, if you have any questions please make them in the reviews or send me an PM and I will answer any questions you may have.

Please send LOTS and LOTS of reviews and tell me what you think! Flames will be ignored!

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01


	5. The Awakening

**Joey's Time to Shine: (MathiasNightlord01 Version)**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and other material related to it.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello All,<p>

Thank you all for your reviews. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter I had midterm exams and several papers and had to do.

Also, like I always ask before and at the end of each chapter, do me a favor if you can. PM others on that you think would like this fic and spread the word! I need more reviews! I'm glad you all like my story and hope you continue to for the foreseeable future…now.

Also, I would like to inform you that there probably won't be a duel this chapter but it will set up the events for the begining of the duel next chapter. I warn you there will be some suprises.

LET'S DUEL!

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01

* * *

><p>Normal Speech: "Let's Duel!"<p>

Thoughts: _'As we say in the biz, it's time to duel!'_

Important Speech: _"I never back down from a challenge, especially when I'm fighting for a friend. Now, let's duel!"_

Supernatural Speech: **"**_**It's your move…"**_

Supernatural Thoughts: **'**_**It's your move…'**_

* * *

><p>The Battle City Tournament: The Awakening<p>

After Joey, Kaiba, and Mokuba got aboard the helicopter, it took only about 30 minutes for them to get to their destination. Kaiba was observing the data from Yugi's duel while Mokuba and Joey chatted about what they'd been up to recently. Mokuba congradulated Joey on his recent winning streak and obtaining a spot in the finals. Hearing the last part caused Kaiba's eye to twitch as he only had 4 locator cards but put it aside and went back to watching his computer screen.

When they finally got to their destination, they watched as Yami fell to his knees in discouragement before Marik/Strings's 5 card-combo with the Egyptian God card, Slifer the Sky Dragon. When they saw this Kaiba and Joey both encouraged Yami to get up and take down Marik/Strings, though Kaiba's sound more like a insult than encouragement. This seemed to do the trick, as Yami got back up and after a few turns managed to find the weakness that Kaiba and Joey had figured out from the sidelines respectively. Kaiba had figured it out using simple deduction and Joey from his experience wielding The Wicked Eraser, whose powers where similar to Slifer's.

After Yami's unbreakable combo of beating Slifer had caused Marik/Strings to deck out, Mokuba took Slifer and gave it to Yami before Kaiba immediately challenged him to a duel, after which he would duel Joey. However, Marik/Strings interupted them and told Yami that he would be at Battle City soon and that he was going to target Yugi/Yami's weak spot, Yugi and Joey's friends, before Marik cut the connection and strings collapsed to the ground.

Yami and Joey started to run back toward the city, Joey had called Téa shortly before running into Kaiba to ask if one of them could pick up his sister from the hospital. Of course Tristan had volunteered and left before Joey or Téa could say anything. Judging by the time they could have already reached Domino by now. Kaiba tried to call them back but Joey told them that the duels would have to wait a little while longer, as their friends and his sister where more important, somthing Kaiba should understand.

Mokuba yelled at them to come back but Kaiba told his brother to let them go. Mokuba, confused about his brother's actions asked him why he did that. Kaiba didn't anwser and merely walked after them, with Mokuba quickly following. Kaiba wouldn't admit it but after Duelist Kingdom, he had changed a little. When Wheeler mentioned his sister, Kaiba knew he couldn't stop him or Yugi and it would be foolish to try. After all, Kaiba himself had risked being thrown off a ledge for the chance to save his brother. Plus, he still owed them for helping Mokuba to save him from the Big Five, and he hated owing people favors.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Yami and Joey)<strong>

Yami and Joey were running through the street's trying to find their friends before the Rare Hunter's did. Yami turned to Joey. Yami's face was grim.

_'Our friends are in danger! We've got to find them before Marik's Rare Hunters do!'_

"Joey, when you called Téa did she say where she was going?"

Joey turned to Yami and nodded. He was just as concerned for his friends safety as Yami was.

"Yeah, I told her to go to the aquarium where Mako was dueling and doing a show. Téa said she was interested, so her and Solomon are probably still there Mako's still had to take over for the employee who got sick. The show is suppose to be over and hour and thirty-minutes long. If we hurry we should be able to catch them before Marik's hunters can get to them."

Yami quickly nodded before quickening the pace with Joey beside him. They turned into an alley where their path was blocked by a pair of Rare Hunters. The first one, a small bald guy, who was possibly a dwarf considering his age and height of only four feet tall, spoke first.

"Going somewhere? If you'd like to rescue your friends, you'll have to make it past us first..."

The taller greenish-blue haired one grinned at Yami and Joey.

"...And that no easy task."

Yami and Joey glared at the duo. Joey's eyes flickered for gold for a brief moment causing the Rare Hunters to take stop grinning and become a little startled at the sight before they took a second look and saw it was gone. Yami, not noticing his friends eyes took this as a sign of weakness on the rare hunters part.

"Listen carefully..._We will get past_!"

The duo regained their cool and started smirking again. The dwarf seemingly the brains of the two, addressed Yugi.

"Sorry, but I'm afriad the only way to get by us is to defeat us in a duel."

His partner stepped in at this point.

"Yeah, and that means you have to defeat both of us. Sorry, but we have strict orders from Master Marik."

The duo activated their duel disks.

Yami activated his duel disk, and Joey was about to his when they heard a voice behind them.

"Hold on Wheeler, I'll duel with Yugi! You go on ahead and see to your friends."

Everyone turned to see Kaiba with his duel disk activated. Joey seeing that Kaiba was willing to duel with Yami, he decided to let him. Besides it they could kill to birds with one stone. Joey ran past the Rare Hunters toward the Aquarium.

**(AN: This duel is same as cannon so I'm just going to skip it to move on to the good stuff.)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meanwhile... At Domino Cemetary (with Unknown Rare Hunter)<strong>**

Marik, using the power of his Millinuim Rod, had taken control of one of his Rare Hunters to approach a prospective duelist he had been observing for a while. After seeing the person in question finishing off his latest opponent, Marik was certain this one would be the perfect match to duel with his Rare Hunters for what he had in mind. The duelist turned to him and readied his duel disk as his friends, who had been watching him take down his latest victim did the same.

"So? You here for a duel?"

The mind-controlled Hunter shook his head.

"No, but I am here to give you an offer."

Marik/Rare Hunter set down a briefcase he had been carrying and opened it, showing dozens of rare cards.

The guy and his friends were suprised. Then, he looked up from the case to Marik/Rare Hunter with an evil smile.

"I'm listening..."

* * *

><p><strong>Timeskip: A few minutes later (With Joey) <strong>

Joey had reached the Aquarium, only to find that they were gone. He turned to see Yami and Kaiba had arrived. Yami turned to Joey with a worried look.

"Anything?"

Joey shook his head.

"Nothing, I'm going to call Téa and Tristan and see if they haven't been captured. If those bastards harm one hair on my sisters head they wish they'd never been born!"

He pulled out his cell phone and pressed the speed dial and putting it on speaker. After a few seconds someone anwsers. Yami calls out.

"Téa? Are you there? Hello?"

The person that anwsered didn't speak, instead they heard Téa voice call out to Yugi.

"Yugi!"

Joey and Yami became alarmed.

"Téa! Where are you? Téa!"

They heard a cruching noise before the line went dead. Joey quickly ended the call and quickly starting dialing Tristan's number. It rung for about a minute before it anwsered.

"Hello?"

The voice wasn't Tristan's but another person Joey and Yugi knew. The creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters, Duke Devlin.

"Duke? What are you doing with Tristan's phone and where is he?"

Duke voice became serious.

"Joey! Tristan and Serenity got cornered by those Rare Hunters guys that Mai's been telling me about. However, fortunately I happened to be nearby before me and him managed to help get Serenity away from them. We then ran into Mai Valentine. I told her we knew you and she said hop in. We're riding around with her as we speak. But Tristan was captured by those guys and we don't know where he's taking him."

Joey's gritted his teeth. Yami and Kaiba saw this and knew something was wrong.

"Duke, Téa was kidnapped by the Rare Hunters too. Me, Yugi, and Kaiba are working to get them back but I need you to be careful and protect Serenity with your life. You got that."

Duke responded quickly.

"You got it! I won't let anything happen to her."

Joey nodded to himself.

"Alright. Duke put Mai on."

He heard the phone being passed on before Mai voice was heard over the phonelines.

"Talk to me, Joey."

"Mai, I need you to help Duke and Serenity while we deal with the Rare Hunters. I'm counting on you to keep them safe. I'll call you if there is another develpment."

"Alright Joey, be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Joey paused for a moment before shaking it off. He couldn't think about that right now.

"You too Mai. Stay safe."

He hung up and looked over to the others.

"Serenity's safe, she's with Duke and Mai right now but Tristan got captured helping them escape."

Yami gritted his teeth. Kaiba saw this and turned to Yugi.

"Hey you two, relax. It's obvious that there really after Yugi and his Egyptian God card and possibly Wheeler if they learned about the Wicked Gods. Not your pathetic friends, as their no use to anyone. "

The Kaiba Corp. CEO turned and started walking away.

"Besides, I can have one of my stepfather's old military satellites to track them down since none of them have duel disks. But finding your friends will be a simple task. Then..."

He turned around to face them.

"...You two are going to duel against me. And your Egyptian and Wicked God Cards will be mine. So get ready to lose."

Joey frowned while Yami gave Kaiba a passive look.

"Kaiba, me and Joey will duel you soon enough. But not until out firends are safe. Is that clear?"

Kaiba was about to anwser when his coat started beeping. He activated his coat's radio reciever and Mokuba's voice came thorugh the link.

"Seto come in!"

Kaiba frowned. This didn't sound good.

"What is it Mokuba."

* * *

><p><strong>(With Mokuba)<strong>

On a nearby rooftop, Mokuba was looking at his computer screen with a quizzled expression.

"We have a problem, someone's locked us out of the old satellite system! I go back to the Kaiba Corp Headquarters to make sure the team is trying to track the signal that's locking us out."

Kaiba's voice responded through the radio uplink.

"Do it."

Mokuba closed the case.

"Alright, We'll find those guy's Seto! I promise!"

* * *

><p><strong>(With Joey, Yugi, and Kaiba)<strong>

Kaiba's face had a passive expression.

"When you do let me know."

He cut off the link and turned to Joey and Yami.

"There's been a minor setback. Either my satellite system has a glitch or these Rare Hunters are smarter than I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>(With Mokuba)<strong>

Mokuba stood up, ready to return to headquarters when he heard a voices behind him laughing darkly.

"There he is..."

Mokuba turned to see three Rare Hunters in there late teens standing atop the roof exit. Mokuba glared at them as he took a step back.

"Hey! Who are you!"

The three jumped from the roof exit to the ground in front of Mokuba. The kid turned and began to run, lugging his brothers case with both arms. The three hunters didn't pursue him but blocked him from escaping.

"Your not going anywhere!"

Mokuba turned to face in front of him when his path was suddenly blocked by another Rare Hunter, a middle aged man about 6'4 with a tattoo on the his face.

"What's the rush? "

He shoved the boy back, forcing him to fall down with the large case landing behind him.

"Your ours now."

Mokuba looked up and started to get afraid when he saw the man's face beneath the hood of his robe.

"Leave me alone! Your one of those Rare Hunters aren't you?"

Odion looked down at the boy with a passive expression as the other hunters surrounded Mokuba from all sides.

"Perhaps I am and today your my prey."

Then they all started to chuckle darkly as they looked on at Mokuba's frightened expression.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Joey, Yugi, and Kaiba)<strong>

Joey, Yami, and Kaiba had left the aquarium a few minutes ago, were strolling along the street as they searched for Joey and Yami's friends.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile...On a rooftop nearby)<strong>

Three figures in rare hunter robes stared down at the three duelist below. One was quite tall while the other two where about half his height and only reached up to the tall ones waist. All three of their faces where hidden by the shadow of their hoods. The tall one spoke out as they obsevered their prey.

"There they are."

The first of the shorter hunters nodded the third hunter was silent.

"Yes and now its time to lure them to the chosen dueling location. I'll be back."

The second hunter then sprinted away across the rooftops toward the three duelists below.

The third hunter turned toward the first.

"Kukukukuku this is going to be fun. I just wish there was a camera around, to record the looks on their faces when we send them packing."

The first hunter grinned beneath his hood as he turned toward his second partner.

"I like the way you think new guy. Master Marik will be quite pleased once we deal with those three. Then we'll be rewarded greatly for our efforts."

Both Hunters starting laughing evilly as they thought about the duel to come. They watched as their partner performed some pretty impressive acrobatics before he landed infront of the other trio.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Joey, Yugi, and Kaiba)<strong>

Joey, Yami, and Kaiba paused when they saw a man in the distinctive purple robe of the Rare Hunters land before them, seemingly out of nowhere. Kaiba looked on in suprise as the man in the robe laughed evilly.

"A Rare Hunter!"

Joey and Yami immediately became alert. Joey glared at the small robed figure as Yami growlled out in a threating tone.

"What have you done with our friends!"

The rare hunter stood, his face obscured by his robes deep cowl.

"That's for us to know, and Seto Kaiba..."

Kaiba frowned as he got a feeling something bad has happened. The Rare Hunter pointed toward the sky.

"...Look who else is coming with us!"

The wind picked up as Joey, Yami, and Kaiba turned to see a helicopter that appeared behind them. Then they noticed to their horror, that Mokuba is dangling from the helicopter by a cable, bound in coils of rope.

"Big Brother! Help me Seto! Help me please!"

Kaiba looked scared for his brother as he watched him dangle above the street.

"Mokuba!"

Kaiba turned around boiling with rage. Yami and Joey weren't that far behind him.

"Rare Hunters! Let my brother go now!"

Joey, knowing that he would be pissed to if someone did that to Serenity glared as well.

"I would do as rich boy says shorty. Or we'll both make you regret it."

The man unknown to them growled a little at the jab at his height before regaining his composure.

"He's fine...For now. But his future is up in the air!"

Kaiba pointed at the Rare Hunter.

"You'll pay for this! If touch so much as one hair on my brother's head, I promise I'll hunt you all down and crush everyone of you with the weight of the entire Kaiba Corperation!"

Joey cracked his knuckles menacingly as his eyes changed from light brown to a bright demonic-looking gold. However, this time it stayed just long enough for the Rare Hunter to know his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Yami noticed out of the corner of his eye that the aura of power Joey had been giving off the past few months growing stronger and darker before it faded back to what it was moments before as Joey's eyes returned to normal.

"And after he's done, if there's anything left of you that is, I'll show you why it was a mistake for you all to fuck with me and my friends."

Shaking off the fear he had felt when he had seen Joey's eyes and presence change, the Rare Hunter laughed mockingly at them.

"Your empty threats will get you nowhere! But there is one way to save your brother and your friends."

Kaiba internally desperate to save his brother growled.

"Tell me!"

The Rare Hunter pointed toward a nearby skyscaper as he addressed Kaiba.

"Meet us at the top of that building Kaiba, That is...if you ever expect to see your brother again."

Kaiba looked around just in time to see the helicopter accended into the sky taking Mokuba along with it

"The choice is yours."

Mokuba yelled out as the helicopter quickly flew away until he and it dissappeared from sight into the clouds. Kaiba grew alarmed when his brother vanished in front of him.

"Mokuba!"

The Rare Hunter then turned toward Joey and Yugi who turned around when they saw him facing them.

"And Kaiba's not the only one whose presence is required. If you expect to reunited with your friends, you two will join us as well."

Yami gritted his teeth and glared dangerously at the Rare Hunter.

"Listen to me! I'm warning you!"

His eyes narrowed.

"Leave them alone!"

The Hunter just laughed at his threat.

"I'll see you all shortly."

The hunter then started running before leaping up nearby rooftops toward the predesignated location in his demands.

"Remember gentlemen! Meet us on the roof!"

Once he was gone, all three of them turned toward each other. Kaiba was the first to speak.

"Looks like we have no choice."

Yami nodded as he replied to Kaiba. Joey just watched the Kaiba Corp CEO as the man trembled with rage.

"That's right."

Kaiba held his shaking fist up to them, his rage at his brother's kidnapping apparent to all.

"Our enemies are one in the same."

Joey and Yami nodded as Kaiba spoke once more.

"But make no mistake. I'm in this for Mokuba. When it comes to rescuing your friends your two are on your own now."

Joey closed his eyes as he signed while Yami frowned.

"Fine Kaiba."

All three of them turned toward the Skyscraper with determined looks in their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Timeskip: 30 Minutes Later (Atop the skyscaper)<strong>

Joey, Yami, and Kaiba had just arrived on top of the building indicated by the Rare Hunter. When they got there they noticed the Rare Hunter from eariler was there and he wasn't alone. With him were two other Rare Hunters, one was slightly taller than Kaiba and the other was about the same height as the first Rare Hunter. All three of them where standing over the six paneled glass part of the roof opposite Joey, Yami, and Kaiba.

The Rare Hunter from before was the first to speak.

"I see you three decided to show up. A very wise choice."

Yami glared at the Hunter with loathing.

"Yes. Now tell us! What is the meaning of this!"

Kaiba growled as he added voiced his displeasure.

"We kept our end of the deal. So why don't you honor yours and release the prisoners."

Joey looked around and noticed six yellow box devices on the corners of each of the panes of the glass roof and quickly deduced what was going on.

"Isn't it obvious Kaiba? They aren't going to release Mokuba and the others. They want to duel us."

Kaiba and Yami turned over to Joey before their attention returned to the Rare Hunter as he continued.

"As your friend says, it isn't that simple Kaiba. You three will have to duel us first. If you win you'll see your loved ones again."

The Rare hunter gave an evil laugh.

"Before the fun begins allow us to introduce ourselves."

He lifted his face to reveal that he was wearing a grinning white mask on the left side of his face.

"I am Lumis..."

The taller Rare hunter in the middle facing Kaiba then revealed himself. The Hunter, like Lumis, was also wearing a mask. However, this covered the opposite side of his face and had a black and red frowning design.

"...I am Umbra"

The third hunter lifted his face and reveal a familiar contenence. Joey scowled as he recognized the face instantly, it was a young boy with a pale gaunt face that shrunken in giving him a creepy appearence he wore a mask that looked like a jawbone that had designs of both Lumis and Umbra's masks on each side of the jawline.

"And I think I need no introduction. It's been a while Wheeler, Yugi.

Joey glared.

"So switching from one deadbeat boss to another huh? You really must not know how to do anything without someone helping you or using some underhanded tactic right...Bonz."

**(AN: You got it folks! To those of you who weren't able to guess it, the person Marik recuited was none other than Bonz, the Zombie Duelist that Joey defeated in Season 1 and Bakura sent to the Shadow realm in season 2.) **

Bonz grinned.

"I'll make you and yugi pay for what happened at Duelist Kingdom, Master Marik has already taken care of Bandit Keith for me from what I hear, now all that's left to complete my revenge will be to take down you and Yugi. Kaiba's just an unexpected bonus for me I really don't have any buisness with him."

All three glared at the newest edition to Marik's Rare Hunters. Lumis spoke up, breaking up this little reunion of old enemies.

"Well that that's out of the way. You all may have defeated us once before. But you'll find you won't be as lucky in this duel."

Yami turned to Lumis, who was opposite him.

"So if we do win, you'll release our friends and family."

Lumis grinned.

"Perhaps, but there's now way you'll win. Now let me explain the rules of this match."

All Duelists turned to listen.

"It will be a Triple Duel, us against you three. Each Duelist will recieve 4000 life points. You must defeat each of the teams three duelists in order to win."

His grin turned evil.

"And as for the losers...they'll pay a heafty price. A trip to the Shadow Realm!"

All three duelist started at that. They all remembered the shadow games Pegasus played at duelist Kingdom. Lumis continued.

"You'll be sent to the dark world in the most ingenius of ways. Notice where your standing. A thin surface up above a 50 story light shaft that reaches all the way to the ground floor. But if you fall you'll never reach the bottom. That's because the very suface on which we stand is a divider between our world...

He laughed as he lightly tapped his foot on the glass.

"...and the dreaded Shadow Realm! Each Duelist lifepoints will be displayed on the magic shadow box on the floor beside you. When your life points reach zero, the surface below you will be destroyed! Opening up a vortex that leads directly to the shadow realm!"

All three of them imagined falling to their doom as the floor below them was destroyed.

"...And according to Battle City rules."

He pointed toward Kaiba.

"Your rules. When we win we'll take you and Yugi's Egyptian God cards and whatever card that Master Marik is interested in that's in Joey's deck. Ready?"

He started chuckling at their blank expressions.

"Looks like I left you speechless."

Kaiba closed his eyes and smiled much to the Rare Hunter's confusion.

"I was just waiting for you to finish. Do I have your guarentee that my brother's alright?"

Lumis nodded.

"Yes, but I wouldn't count on seeing him again."

It was at this time Umbra decided to enter the conversation.

"Once your in the shadow realm, there are no visitors."

Bonz grinned.

"Yeah, and once me and my new associates finish with you, I think I'll pay a visit to that hot sister of your Wheeler. She's a real looker, or maybe that babe what was her name...Oh yeah I remember now! It was Mai Valentine!"

Bonz was about to go further, until he noticed Joey's expression. His face displayed a murderous look and his eyes froze Bonz's blood.

"Oh I don't think you'll be going anywhere Bonz...cause your about to spend a lot of time regreting your decision to join the Rare Hunters..._**A****s you spend the rest of eternity in ****darkness**_**!**"

Joey's eyes suddenly started glowing an ominous demonic gold as his body was surrounded by an aura of the same color. Everyone turned toward him as he roared before being shrouded in a powerful cyclone of darkness that reached all the way to the clouds. The Rare Hunter's, Yami and Kaiba then noticed something was going on with the sky. It was like the time Marik/Strings had summoned Slifer, black clouds blotted out the sun and lighting started raining down from the heavens to the streets around the city, everyone in Domino to look to find out where the freaky weather came from.

Kaiba and Yami then noticed a glowing coming from Kaiba's duel disk and Yami's deck case as the winds picked up around them. They pulled out the glowing cards to reveal Obelisk and Slifer were glowing in response to something. Then, Yami and Yugi, who was in spirit form, looked down in shock as the Millennium Puzzle began glowing brightly as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Domino City Museum (With Ishizu)<strong>

Ishizu looked down as she was about to exit with her duel disk as her Millennium Necklace started glowing. Suddenly a powerful vision over took her and she fell to her kness with the intensity of it. She saw the scene of a battle between an ancient and evil entity and a powerful being shrouded in darkness that she didn't recognize, whose only feature she could distingush was his golden demonic eyes that burned deep into her soul. The vision changed to what she recognized as the events of the future she had seen before of the Battle City tournament, but now the vision had changed! Now the events that had been so clear before were shrouded in a blanket of darkness where she could only see the golden eyes of this mysterious being.

The vision ended as she looked toward the sky outside.

_'Marik, my brother. What have you unleashed!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Domino City Pier (With Marik)<strong>

Marik was startled when his Millennium Rod started glowing and vision of a pair of demonic golden eyes staring deep into his soul flashed in his mind. He was so startled he nearly dropped the Millennium Rod when he felt a sudden surge of pure, unadulterated terror.

_'What was is! what is happening! And where is this power coming from!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location (With Shadi)<strong>

Shadi looked up at the sky as the Millennium Scales and Millennium Key reacted to the power being awakened after eons of hibernation.

_'So you've finally awakened haven't you young Joesph.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location (With Dartz and Doma)<strong>

Dartz was meeting with the members of Doma inside an underground temple when all the Orichalcos Stones around their necks began to glow brightly. Dartz started as he recieved a vision of a young man with Demonic gold eyes staring at him through a fog of darkness. He took a step back as he felt fear for the first time in ten millennia. The Doma members of Doma saw this and wondered what was wrong. Rafael gave his leader a concerned look.

"Master Dartz, what's happening?"

Dartz quickly mastered himself before smiling at his followers.

"It seems a powerful soul has returned to this world. One even more powerful than the Pharaoh's."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Domino City (With Mai, Serenity and Duke)<strong>

Mai and Serenity suddenly felt something was wrong as they looked up and saw what was happening in the sky.

Duke was slightly freaked out by sudden storm.

"What's up with this lightning storm? It was a sunny just a few minutes ago."

Mai and Serenity didn't anwser him as Joey's face suddenly flashed in their heads. Serenity got a worried look as Mai watched out of the corner of her eye.

_'Brother!'_

Mai frowned as she felt the same thing Serenity did.

_' Hold on Joey, We're comin.'_

She put a little pressure on the gas as she sped the car forward with a new sense of urgency.

* * *

><p><strong>Domino City Hospital (With Yami Bakura)<strong>

Solomon was asleep next to Bakura's bed when Bakura's Millennium ring and the Millennium Eye he had stole from Pegasus began to glow with power. Solomon being a heavy sleeper didn't notice what was going on. Yami Bakura got up with a start as he felt the power that was causing the Millennium Items to react. The ancient spirit's mind flooded with images of memories from his past that he had long since forgotten.

_'It can't be! Impossible! I recognize this power! But I thought it was lost since the great battle all those eons ago when we defeated the great enemy!'_

The Millennium ring and the Millennium Eye glowed brighter and an Image of Joey Wheeler appeared in his mind. Only this Joey had golden demonic eyes that the Spirit of the Ring hadn't seen since the great battle when the universe began. It seeing those eyes left no doubt in Yami Bakura's aka. Zorc Necrophades's mind that the power he felt was the power he had thought was lost.

Yami Bakura shoulders shook as he chuckled as he began to laugh.

"Muhahahahahaha! So after all time you have finally returned!"

He continued to laugh almost insanely as he felt the power being felt across the world.

_'Things are about to get interesting around here.' _

He looked out the window toward the city where he knew the great awakening had begun.

_'Welcome back...Supreme King'_

**(AN: Suprise!)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Atop the skyscaper (With Joey, Yugi, and Kaiba)<strong>**

**(AN: Insert (Badass) Duel Music:** **Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Sountrack # 2 song 40- Sad duel)**

The cyclone around Joey's body died down, along the storm caused by it, returning the weather to normal and revealing the young man's appearence to eveyone. His clothes had remained the same except his duel disk which had changed from being white to pitch black and the once blue monster card zones where now a bright ruby red. Eveything else on the Duel Disk looked the same except the color scheme.

**(AN: See my profile under Joey's time to Shine to see a pic of what it looks like)**

but that wasn't what frightened the three Rare Hunters and caused Kaiba and Yami to feel on edge. No, it was his presence and the feeling of power that radiated off him that was causing their reactions.

Joey's face now seemed to elicit anger and hatred with a taciturn scowl even though his expression was calm and icy cool. His body glowed with a gold aura that held hints of darkness in it and his opponents as well as his allies felt an enormous pressure coming of him that seemed to increase their feelings of fear and weariness. Yami stared in shock as he felt the terrifyingly strong power flowing off his friend. he looked down as his saw his hand trembling before Joey's strange new power.

_'This is the power I felt whenever Joey dueled but now that power has become stronger than anything I've ever felt before. What power is this?'_

He looked back over to Joey who was staring silently at Rare Hunters like a predator eyeing his prey.

_'Joey...What happened to you?' _

Kaiba looked at Wheeler with a newfound respect, he liked this new Wheeler. Kaiba was a guy who respected those who had confidence and had the power to back it up.

_'Nice trick Wheeler, got to say you even had me a bit intimidated with your little show.'_

Kaiba turned his attention to back to the Rare Hunters.

"It looks to me that you made your second mistake today Rare Hunter's. The first was kidnapping my brother and the others and the second was challenging us.

Joey, Yami, and Kaiba activated their duel disks. The rare hunters regained their wits even though the pressure of Joey's power was frightening to them. The three activated their duel disks. Lumis sneered at the opposing trio.

"Well see about that Kaiba!"

Yami and Yugi shook off their wariness of Joey's newfound power as he remebered the danger their friend were in.

"And we will rescue our friends and family."

Umbra smirked.

"Very touching but we duel for our Master Marik and losing is not an option. Our decks were especially assembled to take down yours and thats just what we'll do!"

Bonz grinned creepily.

"And when we're finished with you, you'll be in the shadow realm and Master Marik we'll reward us hansomely when we hand over the Egyptian Gods, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, and whatever Joey has thats so important."

Suddenly, to the suprise of everyone, Joey spoke, his voice was harsh and coarsely layered with a strange otherworldly power that sent shivers down all their spines.

_**"Silence! You have threatened to harm those we love and now you will pay the price by spending eternity in the darkness! You insects have little idea of who your dealing with."**_

The winds around Joey picked up and his gold eyes glowed ominously as the pressure his new power beared down on the Rare Hunters. Bonz shivered in fear.

_**"You have brought this upon yourselves you fools! Now it's time you learn the way of darkness!"**_

Lumis regained his composure.

"I'm afraid it's you would be spending eternity in the shadow realm. So if your ready..."

All six duelist drew their first hands.

_"Let's duel!"_/_"Let's duel!"/**"Lets's duel!"**_(Yami, Kaiba, Joey)

"Let's duel!"/_"Let's duel!"/Let's duel!" _(Lumis, Umbra, Bonz)

**Chapter End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

And there's chapter 5, I know I'm evil for leaving you with that cliffhanger. Guess that means you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out what happens next. Now to answer some questions you will probably have about this new development. Also, all soundtracks can be found on Youtube.

Yes I know that Jaden aka Judai is the Supreme King in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX but in this fic Joey is the Supreme King and the King's history will be slightly altered to fit within the orginal Yu-Gi-Oh! Story and timeline. Like I said in the begining of Chapter 2, a few GX themes will be changed to fit for what I have in mind for the story.

In this fic, the power of the Supreme King is a power that predates that of every other civilization on earth, including the ancestors of the people of Atlantis.

In this fic, The Supreme King is an being that was created when the universe was born and acts as a keeper of the balance between the forces darkness and light. He uses the power of darkness to keep the supernatural forces in balance. He is the ruler of the 12 demensions, which include Earth, The Dominion of The Beasts, and the Shadow Realm. So not that much of a difference from his cannon counter-part except it's Joey instead of Jaden.

It should also be noted that in this fic, the Supreme King is NOT a seperate personality like in GX it's simply a power from past life. Unlike in GX the power isn't posessing Joey, Joey IS the Supreme King. Joey's soul is eons old its just been reincarnated and lost its memories but not its power until now. So it's still Joey Wheeler, he's just going to be little more aggressive when using the Supreme King's power. He will also have memories from a past life or 2 but all in all is still going to be the joey wheeler we all know and love just more badass.

As for the Spirit of the Ring's connection to the King, Zorc has been around since the begining of time and was given the duty by King to govern the Shadow Realm. He also helped in the battle that pushed back the Light of Destruction aka. The Waves of Chaos, but was currupted later on by it. Some of the evil forces in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Timeline are basically going to influnced by this force, an example would be the Orichalcos.

Hope that answers some of your possible questions.

if you have any other questions please make them in the reviews or send me an PM and I will answer any questions you may have.

Please send LOTS and LOTS of reviews and tell me what you think! Flames will be ignored!

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01


End file.
